Sun and the Moon
by YumeTakato
Summary: Conan thinks he's been doing a good job blending in with his 'age group.' Except... People have already begun to piece it together... And soon even more people will know... Kaito has plans...[FINISHED]
1. Kazuha

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, and Jolly-chan from the Detective Conan Forum is the one who brought this inspiration to me through a 'What if Kazuha found out..?' sort of post.

Lyrics are from Mae's album, The Everglow, and the song is The Sun and the Moon

* * *

_wasted time.  
i can not say that i was ready for this.  
but when worlds collide,  
and all that i have is all that i want._

* * *

_**Kazuha**_

Kazuha sighed softly as she stared out of the classroom window, bored. It was earlier in the day, and the day was somewhat cloudy, so it was dimmer outside.

She shifted in her seat, moving her arm so that she could rest her head on her hand in a disinterested manner.

It wasn't that the lesson wasn't interesting, she just couldn't concentrate today.

Why?

Conan.

Conan was on her mind more so than usual. The boy had several strange quirks, that if you bothered to analyze, and pay close attention to, you could really see he wasn't normal.

Mainly, a first thing you could look at was his personal appearance.

Sure, he seemed to look like your normal 8 year old, yet, the way he stood with his hands in his pockets was something one would find strange for an 8 year old. His clothing styles were also a bit strange, and even though they were children's clothing, he seemed to try and get as close to a more adult style as possible.

Even that stupid suit he wore willingly made him more adult than usual.

There were also his speech patterns, and ever more, his voices.

Yes, his voices. He had two different individual voices that had unique traits to them. One, was the more childish one that helped cover his more intelligent traits that he sometimes, unknowingly, showed.

The second being his more serious, deeper (well, as deep as he could get with a child's voice), and was able to draw the attention of even the more stupid of people. At times, she would be talking to Ran, and she would hear Heiji and Conan speak, and she would slowly find herself trying to listen to Conan, due to the tones he used.

If it weren't for the fact he were a kid, she would say his voice had a special alluring tone to it, she didn't know why, but it could bring her just as much calm (if not sometimes more) than Heiji.

Then, there were Heiji's quirks.. Heiji didn't care too much for kids, except Conan. Whenever able, he tried to get in contact with him, brought him places, and even willingly dragged him into danger! If it had been any other child, she was _sure_ Heiji would never do with them what he did with Conan.

There were also his "Kudo" slips. His excuses were far beyond obvious (along with really really REALLY stupid) at times.

Perhaps… Perhaps it was time that she found out just who Conan was.

It was a scary, and far beyond bizarre idea, but, hadn't she dealt with enough craziness to know that you have to look past the outward appearances of your 'suspect,' and get to the deeper meaning behind the mask…?

It wasn't for nothing she had a detective as a friend.

* * *

She sat under one of the school's tree's staring at Heiji's cell phone.

She couldn't believe she'd _actually_ managed to get ahold of his cell phone while it was on. Which… also made her glad Heiji was at an unexpected practice, otherwise the other's would have thought it a little more suspicious of her to rummage through his stuff for his cell phone.

'Cause, none of them paid attention all that much anyway- Heiji and her _were_ best friends after all.

So, there she sat, shaking slightly as she slowly thought of a way to attack the current situation.

She then decided to go through Heiji's email, to see if Kudo had mailed him recently.

After fruitlessly searching that area, she moved to the auto-call part of his phone, and searched through his personal phonebook, before happening upon Kudo's phone number.

She paused, straightening up as she slowly collected herself, and hit the send button.

* * *

Conan was out skateboarding when his (Shinichi's) cell phone went off. He blinked and slowed his decent, paused, and flipped open his cell phone. He quickly scanned the name 'HEIJI HATTORI,' and put the phone to his ear, "Yo, Hattori?"

There was an indefinite pause on the other end, along with an audible soft choke.

Conan picked up his skateboard and started walking, straightening up slightly, getting serious, "..Who is this?"

The other line paused as Kazuha thought, '_Conan has **never **called Heiji just.. Hattori….'_

"C… Conan…?"

Conan sighed softly, "Kazuha…?"

Kazuha shuddered slightly, "Y...Yes..?"

"How did you get my..._this_ phone number..?" It was of course obvious, but, he still wanted to know how it was that Hattori was stupid enough to let this happen.

Kazuha took in a deep breath, "Well... I uh... took Heiji's cell phone out of his stuff...since he's... at a sudden practice... and I was just... _I'm **so** sorry_.. I didn't _mean_ to..."

Conan very quickly began to feel that usual 'you-are-lower-than-dirt' feeling he _always _got when Ran cried, and sighed. Heiji was going to seriously have at him if he found out about this, "Kazuha...? Kazuha... _please_ calm down... I'm not.. mad.. just.. _please_ calm down...?"

After a moment Kazuha sighed, "Ok... And... you don't have to worry about me asking anymore questions..! I.. I won't ask how you got to be that way.. but.. uh... will you tell me someday...?"

Conan thought for a moment, "When it's no longer dangerous for you to know I guess... I guess I'll tell you then."

Kazuha smiled, "Ok..."

Conan looked around, "Now, Kazuha, _don't_ tell Heiji you know, pretend you don't, or else he'll _kill_ me... ok? It's dangerous for you to know I'm really... uh... not me.. ok?"

Kazuha nodded, "...Alright."

"I think you better return Heiji's cell phone before he gets too suspicious now, ok?"

Kazuha nodded, "Ok, and….. thanks... Kudo-kun."

With that the line went dead.

Conan looked at it and sighed. He was actually pretty surprised at how calm he was at the moment.

You would honestly think he'd be running around screaming, cursing Heiji's blood line.

Oh well.

He _really_ should have asked her to make Heiji paranoid for getting him into this mess.

Oh.. wait.

Conan grinned.

He could.

Ah.. revenge...

It was truly...

Truly...

Sweet.

* * *

Takato: Not the original intended ending I had in mind... but this is better. Also, I lost the original (AOL decided to delete it on me just when I finished. T.T) so... some things aren't the same, but oh well.

PLEASE REVIEW! This is a FICLET Series! It WILL get done, and I'm going through more character's, so _please_ let me know if you even _read_ the fic by reviewing..?

'Cause hit's don't feed the starving artist.


	2. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Ai

Takato: Thanks to Luna-Kitsune-Blu, who unknowingly reminded me that, hey, the Shounen Tentei (…mainly Ayumi and Mitsuhiko, due to the fact they're.. A tad more intelligent then Genta) would notice Conan's quircks.

Now, I'm not planning on everyone having a direct confrontation with Conan about being Shinichi/someone older, but, it all depends on how the chapters write out.

It's just so you know.

I'm also going to try really hard on KID's to be as amusing as possible, due to the fact he could, and _has _totally messed with Conan about that sort of thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mae's Sun and the Moon lyrics, Detective Conan, or the originating inspiration… but everything after Kazuha is my own personal ideas (Except when we get to KID… that'll be inspired by Ysabet since… Kaitou's truly Kaitou in her fic's XD muahaha)

_

* * *

_

_the words seem to flow  
and the thoughts they keep running._

_

* * *

_

_**Ayumi**_

Ayumi sighed softly as she watched Conan-kun once again figure out an almost unsolvable mystery, and get congratulated.

Today she'd decided to stand back, and observe.

Ai-chan seemed to be watching her with a knowing eye, and yet, at the same time, ignoring her.

It was strange.

She'd always noticed how off to the side and reserved Ai-chan was, to such a point, that she sometimes forgot the fact Conan-kun acted a lot more mature than her and the other boys. It was strange, in a simple, yet incredibly complex manner.

Ayumi knew she wasn't the smartest, but after hanging out with Conan-kun for over a year, and with Ai-chan for around half of that time, she'd learned 2 important skills.

Observation, and memory recall.

At first, one might not think too much of them, since with a child, they would simply seem curious.

But she was far more than curious.

She was critical, and even though she was still too new to this sort of thing, she was able to _constantly_ observe her classmates everyday, and that helped her a _great_ deal in learning how to observe.

One thing anyone could notice, was that he _ran_ towards pain, danger, and death.

And death was something she'd gotten a lot of, being around him. The same with danger, especially since she'd been kidnapped more than once.

It was scary.

It was also real.

Ayumi was able to discern a lot by watching how Conan-kun and Ai-chan behaved in class compared to the other kids.

They were bored almost the whole time, they didn't like having to play their games, and they _hated_ crafts time.

Conan-kun didn't really like music class either, and Ai-chan… well… she just faked it in a bored manner, as far as she could tell.

There was also the area of food.

Both Ai-chan, and Conan-kun liked coffee.

Not only that, but they didn't even put in a lot of sugar!

That alone was strange, since coffee was an adult drink, and they seemed to prefer it most of the time while they were out at restaurants.

They also ordered more adult meals when Ran-neechan wasn't around.

Ayumi sighed softly, simply waiting to be able to go home.

_

* * *

and all that i have is yours.  
all that i am is yours.

* * *

_

_**Mitsuhiko**_

Mitsuhiko was glad the case was _finally_ over. If anything, today seemed rather uncomfortable, as if something was _seriously_ wrong.

He looked over to Ayumi-chan, and realized she'd been off on the side, alone and silent for almost the whole case!

Mitsuhiko was quickly able to note that Ayumi was watching both Ai-kun and Conan-kun as they spoke in hushed whispers off to the side. He tilted his head slightly, and then thought back to his thoughts from earlier.

They were a lot more mature than them.

If those two weren't around, Mitsuhiko would probably be considered the most mature of the group.

Ai-kun and Conan-kun brought a whole new level of maturity to them when they appeared their consecutive days in their class.

He'd been observing Conan-kun, and almost trying to meet him on some sort of level, almost feeling as though he _needed_ to look up to him as a guidance.

It wasn't _normal_ in his mind to feel this strange big-little brother connection to him, and yet, he found himself doing so at times, becoming enwrapped in anything and everything Conan-kun did.

He could look up to him.

Sure, Conan-kun _could_ act childish at times, but, deep down, he _knew_ Conan-kun acted as close to who he truly was around them.

Mitsuhiko shook his head and sighed softly, deciding to follow the others as they walked out of the apartment, and back into the ending day. He then moved so that he was walking almost side-by-side with Ayumi-chan.

"Hey… Ayumi-chan?"

She blinked, and looked to him, "Yeah?"

Mitsuhiko looked down for a moment before looking to her again, feeling nervous, "Have you… noticed Conan-kun and Ai-kun….?"

Ayumi blinked for a moment, "You mean… how they seem to know a lot more than us?"

Mitsuhiko nodded, "Yeah."

Ayumi smiled a little wearily, "It's all that's been on my mind today."

He nodded again, "I see… So you've noticed it too… Do you… Do you think we should ask them about it…?"

Ayumi paused, thinking, "I.. Don't really know… But I suppose it wouldn't hurt _too_ much to simply ask them for a bit of the truth…"

Mitsuhiko smiled somewhat, "Alright, let's ask them tomorrow."

Ayumi nodded, "Alright, let's go to Agasa-hakase's house at 4, ok?"

They both made a slight nod, "See you there."

* * *

Ai was sitting peacefully on a stool as she read through a magazine, when the doorbell suddenly rang. She paused, straightening up a bit as she quirked an eyebrow in a silent question, as if to ask who was at the door.

She hopped off the stool and silently made her way to the front door, opening it, "…Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun…?"

Both nodded as Ai made a quick note that Genta-kun wasn't with them. She took a step back and let them in, "So, was there something you wanted…?"

Ayumi-chan and Mitsuhiko-kun looked to each other for a moment before nodding, Mitsuhiko speaking up, "Uh.. Yes. We were sort of… wondering about some things concerning you and Conan-kun…"

Ai raised an eyebrow, getting the slight feeling of being interrogated.

Funny how things sometimes flipped in one's life.

Yet, she found herself nodding slightly, and walking to the couch so that they wouldn't have to stand by the door to talk.

After getting settled, Ayumi-chan spoke, "Ai-chan… We wanted to ask about you and Conan-kun…"

Ai paused, blinking slowly for a moment, "What is it you wanted to know…?"

Both Ayumi-chan and Mitsuhiko-kun shifted, obviously uncomfortable, "Well, we wanted to ask why you're so _different_ from us… We've come to the conclusion that you _can't_ be who you _say _you are… You're both just too different from us!"

Ai studied them for a while, weighing options, and deciding on the best outcome that would make them leave her and Conan-kun alone. She slowly came to a decent conclusion, and smiled slightly, "If you really _must_ know… You have to swear yourselves to secrecy. A secrecy that, if you tell _anyone_, it will probably cost not only your own lives, but anyone connected to any of us."

Ayumi-chan and Mitsuhiko-kun paused, and then made their decisions, "We won't tell a soul!"

Ai smirked, "Alright then. I'm not going to tell you everything about us, like who we really are, but I _will_ tell you that we're actually a lot older than you. That's why we know a lot of stuff that kid's don't usually know, and that's how we can be so calm in situations people normally wouldn't be. We're both different than normal people, though, at the same time, we're still people."

Ayumi-chan tilted her head slightly to the side, "I don't.. completely understand… but… I _guess_ at the same time, I do…"

Mitsuhiko-kun nodded, "Haibara-san, could you… could you tell us how old you, or perhaps, at least, how old _Conan-kun_ actually is…?"

Ai closed her eyes for a moment in thought, before looking at the two of them, "He's 18."

Both Ayumi-chan and Mitsuhiko-kun balked, as they took in this information. Amazingly, they quickly got over it, though, it probably wasn't all that surprising at the same time.

Mitsuhiko-kun nodded, "I see. Are you about the same age..?"

"Around it."

Ayumi-chan sighed, "I guess… Is it _bad_ for me to like Conan-kun…?"

Ai smiled, "No, just so long as you don't peck him on the cheek anymore, liking him won't do you any harm."

Mitsuhiko-kun and Ayumi-chan nodded, "..Ai-chan.."

"Yes, Ayumi-chan?"

"…Will you ever get back to normal…?"

"Someday maybe, but for now… We're simply trying to live, and keep all of those who are close to us, safe."

Mitsuhiko-kun nodded, and smiled slightly, despite his dejected appearance, "I suppose we should leave anymore questions off, huh?"

Ai smiled, "Maybe one day, if it's safe and we're still alive, we'll tell you what happened to us… But for now, simply pretend you know nothing."

The two children nodded before getting up and bowing slightly, "Thank you for taking us seriously…"

Ai stood as well, "It's alright."

Soon after they left, and Ai watched them as they made their silent way home.

She almost felt bad for them.

But, perhaps, it was alright for those two to know.

Besides, they might _listen_ next time she or Kudo-kun ask them to stay away, since it's for their own safety.

She could hope anyways.

With that thought, she smiled slightly, and closed the door.

Time to get back to the antidote…

* * *

Takato: -stretches-

Well, with each chapter, I think I'll find that I didn't go with the originally thought of ending… but of course, why should poor Conan have to deal with everyone who figures him out?

Anyway, I'm not sure if I used the right end suffixes on their names, and at times, I think I forgot (with Ai maybe) to put 'Edogawa-kun' instead of 'Conan-kun'…. but… it's 3:37AM, and I need to go to bed.

Please _REVIEW_

It feeds the starving artist!


	3. Hakuba

Takato: Well guys, it's another chapter!

With another unplanned character!

Why? Because! It hit me while reading 'Wheatabix' by Azremodehar.

So.. This Hakuba chapter is due to Az'!

And… I'm currently listening to Joy Electric, The White Songbook. Legacy Volume One.

I love this album. O.o It seems to have really caught my loving interest. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, yes, I must also say, I'm unsure of how I'm going to to Eri or Kogoro, and I may even slip Sonoko in this along with Ran's chapter… but yeah

Anyways, Kaito's gonna appear sort of in this chapter. Well, at least be mentioned repetitively XD

Disclaimer: Takato-kun doesn't own Detective Conan, and she never will. The only things of Detective Conan she can say she owns are A) Her fan arts, and B) other miscellaneous stuffs you can order offline. Also, Buy Mae's CD, the Everglow, where the main song inspiration for this fic, The Sun and the Moon, is.

Final Author Note: Don't make me rant at you to review. I'm glad more people did, and I may start with Author replies, but, crimany! This fic's almost gotten as many hits as my most-reviewed-fic, Still Alone! WTH? And I only have 8 reviews? O.o Please people, I take anonymous reviews, I _don't_ mind e-mails (though AOL might block them if I don't catch 'em . 0) and just.. Yeah!

I feel like one of those random un-loved authors XD

Whatever. I'll stop whining.

Inuyasha: 'bout damn time!

Shippou: Shut up Inuyasha, you're just pissed off 'cause she's writing about _Hakuba_ and not _Kaitou_. ..That and she's not using her time to play Inuyasha and the Cursed Mask (whatever it is)

Inuyasha: -grumble grumble stupid Kappei-

* * *

_ohh...  
painted skys.  
i've seen so many that cannot compare,  
to your ocean eyes._

* * *

_**Hakuba**_

He sat down silently in class waiting for it to start, and of course, to watch the morning scuffle between Kaito and Nakamori-san.

Kaito currently was reading the newspaper in an interestingly silent, and perhaps, even arrested manner.

There had been some murder recently. A rather brutal one, and a group of kids (Of which seemed to be pretty well known to the police) had stumbled upon the body.

Along with the criminal.

He hadn't been able to get too many other details, except one of the smarter of the children had gotten pretty badly hurt- Not critically, but enough to cause plenty of chaos for the police.

Hakuba got up, and went of by Kaito, looking over the article, "I didn't think of you as one interested in the gory details of murder cases."

Kaito twitched for a second, seemingly startled before looking up to him and grinning sardonically, "Well 'Kuba, there's a first for everything, neh?"

Kaito then went back to the article, plaintively ignoring him. Hakuba rolled his eyes, and decided to look over the paper as well with more attention.

The boy hurt seemed to go by the name Edogawa Conan…

Wait.

_That_ kid.

Hakuba shifted, reading the article with as much interest at Kaito.

He had decided, a long time ago, to see if this kid was in the newspapers more than once, since Kaito had seemed to be interested in the boy's escapades.

Hakuba's _personal_ interest was peeked when he met the boy himself, during the 40 year old case incident with Dusk Hall.

The kid, Conan, personally made his detective senses scream '_Suspect!_'

It wasn't that this _Conan_ was a bad kid or anything.

In fact, the kid was far too… _Mature_.

During the dusk hall incident, he had watched the boy examine the body, pick apart the clues, and had even listened to his vocal tones as he deduced what had happened in each situation they were in.

The kid was no slouch in deduction.

He _knew_ what he was doing.

This made him even more interested, and thus, he organized his file on Edogawa-kun, and had religiously kept up information on the boy along with his Kid files.

Yet, he couldn't understand why _Kaito_ of all people, was interested in the boy.

Even without his suspicions of Kaito being Kid, why would _either_ of them have such an interest in the boy?

If there was _anything_ Hakuba knew, it was that both Kaito and Kid both had favorites.

It was a strange system he had, but they seemed to oddly keep track of certain individuals. In turn, this makes the police, or, at least _himself_, keep a closer eye on them.

That's why Hakuba was suspicious of the boy.

Conan Edogawa was non-existant.

And _that_ was why he suspected him.

He was hiding something.

_Big_.

The boy also had deep connections running through the police, and even in some places in America.

It was _strange_ for files to come out of no-where like that.

So, Hakuba would just watch out for any and all information on the kid.

Why?

Because.

The boy was a mystery needing to be unraveled.

And _that_ was why he would keep suspecting him and looking for his leads that pointed to being, or at least, closely knowing a missing detective who went by the name…

_Kudo Shinichi_

* * *

Takato: Sorry about the long rant at the beginning X.x0

I may update again tonight, or tomorrow. Don't know.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you the next!

Also

PLEASE REVIEW!

Hits don't feed the starving artist!

Also, it gives feedback on who's actually _read_ the fic.

_**Shinjitsu wa Itsumo Hitotsu!**_

**There is Only One Truth!**


	4. Eri and Kogoro

**Mena the Sorceress** (Ch.3)- Well, I originally wasn't going to do Aoko at all. But, after thinking about it, I _could_ do a chapter with her in it. See- the main problem is that Aoko's never _met_ Conan. So.. I guess It's a matter of her finding notes on him (Either from Nakamori, Kaito, Hakuba, or the first 2/all three) And.. Sonoko I just didn't feel like writing, but since more than one person's brought it up.. I _suppose_ I can do her.

**Pyrinsomniac** (Ch.3)- What don't you understand. O.o? Anyways. I'm glad you like the style I've put this in (It's an unusual style, but it's just how I end up writing the chapter. I love enter spaces for dramatic effect, and yet FFNet takes them from me. ;.; oh well. Read on!

**Luna-Kitsune-Blu **(Ch. 3)- Gah! Don't attack the reviewer's/reader's!  
And there you go with the Glorious thing again.. Yet.. I love it XD And I'm glad you love this story. Glad you find it fun to watch people slowly figure it out.

That _is_ the point of this fic.

**SN 1987A** (Ch. 3)- So, you found 'Kuba's chapter the most natural, neh? Well, he was a spur-of-the-moment writing. But, yes, I personally like Hakuba's chapter most.

**Magick Dreamweaver** (Ch. 2)- I'm glad you liked how I wrote the plot.

**Jolly-chan **(Ch. 1)- Hey, when I get inspired, I get inspired.  
Well, of _course_ you're in my intro text! I try and give credit where it's due!  
I'm glad you found that fitting.  
Well, I didn't _mean_ for it to be all Heiji's fault, that wasn't what I was going for- but you need to remember that I had to re-write this chapter, from my awesome original 'cause AOL deleted it. .  
Ok, we can compare (You'll have to give meh the linky though in a PM mayhaps on the board.)

**Shinichi Stalker **(Ch.2)- You… really like this story, huh? Uhm, yeah, I do plan for Kogoro and Eri to be in this, and no, I am not shoving Conan's teacher into this. Sonoko I'm thinking about though for this chapter. I'm also thinking about Nakamori-keibu.

**Wolven Angel **(Ch. 2)- Well, _sort of _everyone's finding out his secret- and _actually_, There's more characters finding out than originally intended XD

And.. Most don't know about Ai because, A) She's an ex-_syndacate_ member. Of _course_ a lot of people shouldn't know about her! B) She simply hasen't met most of these other character's in the series.

And… I think _everyone's_ looking forward to KID's chapter- I am too. That's why I'm going to try to write it last XD that way people will keep reading, and I'll keep writing.  
**Luna-Kitsune-Blu(Ch.2)-**POCKY! I _LUFF_ POCKY! XD  
Yes, KID fandom for me started with fan fiction, then I was able to find some manga scanslations, and _than_ I saw him in action (after buying -caughbootlegscaugh- and I love him even more XD _Especially_ since his Japanese VA is the same as Shinichi's, _and_ Inuyasha! It's awesome.  
And I'm glad you think this is 'glorious' XD  
Will I Continue 'I Play Dead?' I'm not sure, but I'll see about it, since you asked me.

**Fyliwion (Ch.1)**- I'm glad you liked how I did Kazuha's reaction.

**Runi-chan** (Ch.1)- So.. You listen to Mae?

**Luna-Kitsune-Blu (Ch. 1) - **I only did the Detective Boys because of you. XD

* * *

Takato: Well, it's that time again for the chapter! (I shoved all the reviewer responses at the top, sorry guys.)

I'm running out of the song XD so I'll have to pick up another one. Though, it might not be from Mae's CD so. -shrugs- I dunno. We'll see.

Disclaimer: Takato wants you to refer to chapters one and two about the pwnage of rights, neh?

And.. I'm going on vacation for a few days, and after that when I return, I'll be catching up on other fics, so please, forgive my review whining, and be patient for the next update. It may take a week.

* * *

_the pictures you took  
that cover your room,_

* * *

_**Eri**_

She sighed softly as she sat down on the couch in her office. She was _tired_, yet the phone call she had just received from Ran, who was crying over Conan being hurt again, caused her mind to go spinning.

Eri loved Ran, of course she did, but there were times she wished she hadn't gotten some of Kogoro's genes.

Not only was she _completely_ daft, but _she_ had some moments where _she_ could be rather daft herself. Eri could forgive Ran of course, since she managed a lot of her own personality, but really. There were those times…

Moving back to the point, the main focus of analysis was the said injured boy, _Conan_.

The boy, despite what he looked like, and her personal logic, got the _chills_ from the boy. She'd been around Shinichi growing up, and thus, saw a different side than what Ran did.

Conan acted a _lot_ like the boy while growing up, though, Shinichi didn't end up being at _nearly_ the amount of crime scenes that Conan did.

It was as if the boy was blessed by Shinigami himself, bringing all the dead to him so that Shinigami could take them peacefully.

It was strange, absurd, and plain scary.

Conan was calm and collective. If the airplane incident had told her that much. Though, she _did_ have to get a secondhand story about it, since she'd been unconscious for most of it… Which was strange in itself since… she _solved_ the murder case while asleep.

Every time she saw him in the newspaper, she read what had happened, even though, usually, Ran would call her as soon as she could after each escapade.

Conan was special, and she wondered, what did _Kogoro_ make of the boy.

Not in the, 'Well, he's an annoying brat!' sense, but, she wondered, if Kogoro might be suspicious of the boy as well…

* * *

_and it was just like the sun  
but more like the moon._

* * *

_**Kogoro**_

He was _tired_. All because of the damn _brat_ getting stabbed and put into the hospital.

The kid _always_ got himself into a mess, and as deeply as he possibly could.

Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to _stay_ angry with the boy for long.

He'd grown a somewhat strange tolerance for when he got into these messes.

The main thing about it was his parents. They sent money, sure, but it was _strange_ that they never really called, nor did they really come to visit, other than the one time they _did_.

Heck, the Kudo boy's _mother_ had visited the kid more than his actual mother! Let alone the father!

There was also Conan's room.

Sure, he'd given the boy the storage room, but he was _glad_ the boy was _out_ of his room.

This way, it was actually _easier_ to look through the kid's stuff. Why? Because, he could more easily leave everything as if it'd never been touched.

Of course this behavior of his was strange, but he'd discovered plenty about the boy that he would have otherwise, easily overlooked.

Such as the case files.

Sure, Conan had taken his case files before, but he soon found the kid had his _own_ set.

And those, were _far_ more scary, tidy, and informative than his own.

Not only that, but his own personal side-notes would make even the best of inspector's blush at their neatness and depth. In some, there were even pictures of the victim, or suspects involved. The pictures didn't happen a lot, but it was enough to make him wonder just _where_ he'd gotten them, since they were _colored original_ pictures. Not black and white copies.

Kogoro sighed softly as he went into the said boy's room, and started looking through his book collection.

Detective themed books.

How _obvious_.

Yet, they were all _very_ long, thick, and a good past 600 pages long. No _normal _child would _ever_ really want to read a book _that_ long, unless it was either Harry Potter (which they could buy the movie for), or some other huge book.

Even _he_ didn't like to read books that long.

Kogoro than decided to move to his homework.

There _had_ been times, sure, that Ran had managed to strangle some artwork, or highly graded paper from the boy, but otherwise, Conan _never_ brought up homework.

He _never_ worried about it, since usually, he'd done it before coming home.

That was when another thing hit him.

Did Conan even _think_ of this as a place he could call home? It'd been a good _year_ or so by now, and usually one adapted to a new environment, and adopted it as home.

Conan _seemed_ to have become homey here…

Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that the boy still constantly went to his _real_ home, and thus never really missed it.

It was a strange, confusing feeling, that honestly, even _he_ couldn't make any sense of it…

There was also that _one_ writing paper that Ran had praised the poor boy over.

She gloated over it for _days_. It was rather silly, and something only a _mother_ or _sister_ would be so proud of…

But Conan had once brought home a paper where they did writing practice, and somehow, his had managed to be almost-perfect, in fact, there were a _few_ letters that _were_ perfect.

D, K, N, S, and I.

If _that_ didn't say anything about his extreme familiarity with those letters, another thing that he was surprised about, was when Conan gave her puppy eyes of _doom_ and _cried_ just so that she'd take it off the fridge and stop _talking_ about it.

Being the one who watched the event, he very _plainly_ saw how the whole incident upset the boy.

It was abnormal to go so far as to humiliate yourself like that, just to get a paper back, and make someone silence themselves.

As Kogoro looked through the papers, he noted that the boy had two different sets of writing.

Which, from the looks of it, he could deduce, that some papers were written with his _left_ hand, while his loose, and careless side notes from class were written by his _right_ hand, since they were written in _perfect_ kanji. Or even hiragana. 1

Kogoro then fixed what he'd moved, and placed it exactly where it had been left.

He then moved over to Conan's case files again, and found a new folder.

Unlike the other folder's that were sectioned with certain colors, depending on the case, this was a plain, white folder.

White.

With the title of _1412_.

Kogoro knew the kid really poured himself into solving the notes from KID that managed to get into his hand, but he even found one's from the newspaper.

The kid, not only was obsessed with detective work, but also, was beyond obsessed with this one thief.

The illustrious _Kaitou Kid, 1412_.

Why?

Sure, they'd met him more than once, heck, Kid had even _impersonated _him. Yet, Conan's notes were detailed, with each time they'd met up with him with detailed notes, and just _who_ it was that he had impersonated each time.

It was when he hit the note of his, where he mentioned that Kid had impersonated himself.

This caused him to pause.

He then quickly read the file with rapt attention, taking in every detail.

Conan, for that one moment in his notes, practically _declared_ that he was _Kudo_, if he was truly understanding his notes.

He had always, in the back of his mind, found the boy's appearance, and all together existence strange.

_Now_ he had an inkling as of _why._

And, perhaps…

_That's_ what scared him most.

* * *

1 Uhm… I don't know if that's the word/spelling for the other type of Japanese writing but.. Myeh. X.x0

I'm.. sorry about the extreme _shortness_ of Eri's part of the chapter X.x0 Originally, I was planning on having her call Kogoro and have them discuss the matter, but I feel this way is better.

Feed the starving artist and review!

Until next time-

_**Shinjitsu wa Itsumo Hitotsu!**_

_**There is only One Truth!**_


	5. Takagi, Satou, and MegureKeibu

**Fireblazie: **I'm glad you followed the link off the forum XD That makes me happy. And- as for Heiji being tortured by Kazuha due to a plot of Conan well… I could do it separately, but I'm unsure on if I really feel like it. 3

**Pyrinsomniac**: I see. Well- I don't expect my reader's to fully know what I'm talking about. I'm not the only author who has more knowledge than most. (Go to Mangaviewer- There's a crapload of _translated_ Detective Conan manga scans…And trust me, you'll understand most of this, and some of the other fics of other's since they use non-american-dub-knowledgeable stuffs.) And yes- I'll definitely agree with your take on the Dub/sub differences. Trust me, I saw Fruits Basket in it's entirety as a fan sub a year before it came out, and it was a shock in a couple ways, (especially Yuki's voice X.x0, since he sounds like a bad guy trying to seduce you.. And at first I didn't like Kyou, due to my first thoughts being 'THEY MADE HIM A GAY GANGSTER! XO' …but loe and behold, I fell in love with his dub voice, and is the main reason I'm into Detective Conan today XD). Speaking of dub vs. subs- Are you aware that Inuyasha's Japanese voice is also Shinichi's Japanese voice (not conan's, since that's the leader of TWO MIX)…? XD I love it lots 'cause it makes it all the more fun… XD (So yay! Shinichi CAN sing.. And rap.. O.o… all because of some Inuyasha singles where Inuyasha sings XD wewt!) Ok… getting back on track here… Yes- sometimes fan subs are totally different in showing the personality of a character. If you'd like another Inuyasha example- simply google Ear Tweak dot com. Kuro-chan has awesome weekly translated scans of Inuyasha. X3

And finally: thanks for the confirmation, and I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**SN 1987A**: YOU! -caughs- No.. seriously, I can't believe I'm only getting onto the third review…. O.o it's been like… 10 minutes since I started writing. XD Anyways.. I'm.. very tired of Harry Potter -blah- And let's see… Uhm.. I'm really glad you liked how I did the Kogoro/Eri chapter. -smiles- It just.. Flowed, even though I'd gotten really distracted at one point so.. It may seem inconsistent (Of course.. I'm random and inconsistan… gah.. DARN YOU ADHD! XD)

**Eialyne**: That's hard to spell… anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed reading my chapters.

**Runi-chan**: I'm glad you like my writing style. I personally find it unique, if not strange XD See you next review.

**Luna-Kitsune-Blu**: XD I find your love of Kogoro admirable- He is a good character, though at times he is.. Unbearable. Of course, Conan takes care of that, and makes it amusing. And.. Yeah, when most anime's get dubbed, and then have dub names, you have to be able to go from one to the other and know who the author is talking about, because honestly, a lot of fans will be biased on originality, instead of dub changes. (Just look at the Yugioh section, there's a real split over preference to which names to use.)

And.. I'm glad you think my story has the right to be called 'Glorious' XD Fun times is my phrase.

Conan's case files: Ok, I don't want it to seem he's being careless- It's moreso the fact that, Conan's in a storage closet/room. Kogoro knows the place inside out, and he can easily rummage through it. And, I never said he found them on his first shot.

Finally: As for the KID scanslations.. I'm unsure if they're around anymore. -shrugs solemnly-I think I saved the site but, I think it may have died.

Takato: Hey everyone. I'm back from vacation, and.. Sort of caught up (though fallen behind again) in my fan fic reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, nor Mae's song/lyrics of Sun and the Moon. I'm also figuring out what the next song will be.

_

* * *

_

_a light that cant reach at all.  
so now im branded for taking the fall._

_

* * *

_

_**Takagi**_

Takagi sighed softly as he sat down in his office after just having finished the testimony of the guy who'd hurt Conan.

The guy was honestly proud of hurting Conan, and was _sorry_ he hadn't managed to hurt the _other_ kids.

Ai seemed the least shaken, and yet, at the same time, the most shaken by the event.

The girl made him nervous, but he'd known Conan longer- and the nervousness he got from _that_ boy had changed over time.

Oh yes.

It'd changed.

He'd always had an uneasy feeling, it was normal since as a person, he wasn't self confident. Why Megure brought him on almost all of his cases amazed him.

When he'd met Conan though, it was different. He felt a familiar awkwardness with him, the same kind of thing he'd gotten when he'd first met _Shinichi_.

Conan had abnormal deductive capabilities just like Shinichi had when he had solved his first murder case on the way to Los Angelus. Yet, Conan seemed to have more experience than Shinichi had at that time.

When Takagi had gotten used to Conan, Ai suddenly showed up, and the girl had scared the bejeezus out of him. She was way too _calm_ and _well mannered_ for a kid. Her sarcasm also weirded him out.

After that, his views on Conan stayed mostly the same, though always open to changes. The boy was at most of the murder cases they ran into, and was able to find more evidence than most of the investigative team. Conan also was very knowledgeable about things children seldom had knowledge of, and his vocabulary was bigger than a child his 'age.'

It wasn't until that bomber incident that his views on Conan changed drastically.

Takagi quickly had found himself completely having to rely on Conan to save them both from that mercury lever bomb.

It had been a nerve-racking situation, and yet, Conan had been far more calm during most of it.

Now, most would say he was oblivious, but that was only at first. When he had the time to think back, he would be able to pick up things he'd missed before.

After that incident, Takagi had soon after thought the whole incident over, and realized many, many things about Conan-kun.

Conan had disarmed the bomb almost in its entirety before he'd even finished the first few pages. Not only that, but he was more sure of himself than Takagi had been at the time. There was also Conan's comment about the clue for the final place where the bombs had been placed, "_My most important person may be there…_"

Takagi had immediately known who that important person was.

Mouri Ran.

That was when a new question came to him, to a point it startled him a bit. Yet, he had quickly found the burning desire to ask, to find out…

"_Just… Who in the world **are** you…? Who are you… really..?_"

Conan's reaction was also startling. He just smiled slightly, knowingly. He had moved his face so that his glasses obscured his eyes for a moment before saying, "_I'll tell you… On the other side._"

It was that moment, that Takagi was sure that Conan was _not_ who he said he was. Honestly, who _wouldn't_ feel that way, after hearing an '8 year old' confidently say he'd tell him who he really was after they _died_..?

It was _also_ at that moment, that Takagi realized he had become the closest to finding out a vital detail about the boy. Which also meant, that the boy was keeping his identity secret for safety reasons. So much, as to not even tell a police officer.

After that day, he listened to the boy. Takagi _knew_ that Conan knew what he was talking about, and what he was doing.

The boy was a professional.

Takagi sighed and brought his hands to his face, rubbing his cheeks and eyes.

Conan getting stabbed the way he did was a horrible experience to suddenly run in on. The first time he'd seen him badly injured was when he'd been shot. That had been scary, since he'd bled for a long time, and thus, was in a lot more danger than he had when getting stabbed (although, both instances were still lethal).

Now though, it was different. In a sense, he depended on Conan for confidence. Conan was like a strange, small pillar of strength, knowledge, and mystery.

Takagi personally felt it was a somewhat warped way to think of him, but Conan just seemed invisible in his own way.

_Any_ time he got hurt, it was an experience that was always close to earth-shattering.

It was also unnerving how he worried about the people around him more than himself.

He was a protector.

And Takagi felt it was his duty, that even though he was on the outside looking into his life, that he needed to keep a sharp eye on the boy.

Conan, after all, was an important clue in some unsolved mystery, somewhere, and that's all he needed to know.

* * *

_ohh...  
so when you say forever,  
can't you see you've already captured me._

* * *

_**Megure and Satou**_

Satou sighed softly as she sat down with a cup of coffee in the eating area of the Police Headquarters. Soon after, she found Megure sitting across from her, as fatigued as she was. She drank some of her coffee, sort of watching him, waiting for him to speak as he fiddled with his mustache.

"Satou-san…"

She put her coffee down, "Yes?"

"About the Shounen-tachi… I know they've been through this sort of thing before but… would you follow up on them for trauma..?"

Satou blinked and then nodded, "Sure."

Megure nodded, seemingly still in deep thought, "..Satou-san… You were the first on the scene of the crime. What could you see of Conan's state at that point in time…?"

Satou blinked, "He was… completely calm, silent, and seemingly trying to assure Ayumi-chan that no, he wasn't dead. Honestly, it was almost as though he were reprimanding her for being as upset as she was, but, even though being shot is scary, getting stabbed- especially since they're so small… Conan could have died a lot faster than any adult."

Megure nodded, "Yes… I noticed that too. It… bothers me Satou-san. I mean, yes, we _have_ worked with him on several occasions but…"

"What he does isn't what a normal boy would do, correct?"

Megure nodded, fingering his mustache some more, mumbling softly to himself. Satou nodded and slumped back in her seat, "If it weren't for Conan-kun and the Shounen-tachi… I think we might not even be here."

Megure looked at Satou, "What do you mean?"

Satou sat up again and lent against the table, looking down at it, "Well, there's that one accident where you were targeted due to having a number in your name along with the others. When Ran got taken hostage by that wine taster… He could have either killed her, or, You all could have gone down with the restaurant, and not have been saved had Conan not shot her in the leg when he did. There was also the time where I was handcuffed to an innocent suspect in an art museum when it was due to be torn down, and we were still in it. Had it not been for Conan, I don't think I'd be alive right now." At this Megure nodded, "And, finally, that bomb incident with Takagi-kun. We could have lost _both_ of them along with Touto tower."

Megure sighed and lent back in his chair, "That, and many other times, where suspects may have gotten away with framing someone else, had Conan not noticed some seemingly insignificant clue and brought it up to our attention."

"Exactly."

"Just like Kudo-kun."

Satou blinked, "You think so?"

Megure nodded, "You didn't have the chance to work with that kid… But he was good at being a detective. If it weren't for Mouri-kun, I'd have to say that he truly was _meitantei_."

Satou shifted, "You really think he was the greatest detective?"

Megure nodded, "Yes, he was fast at what he did, if not thorough. He noticed things we didn't, and explained everything thoroughly, being able to figure out pieces of the puzzle that seemingly had nothing to do with the case. He was an amazing bright boy. Honestly, you don't think we'd call him the great detective of the East for nothing!"

Satou smiled slightly, "I suppose so… but, what happened to him..?"

Megure sighed heavily, "He's up and disappeared for over a whole year. Sure, we've seen him a few times, but now, we honestly can't be sure if it's been really him, due to that Hattori kid poking his nose in and imitating him. Also, Kudo-kun has repetitively asked us not to mention him, which points to him being in hiding."

Satou nodded, "So you feel he's in trouble?"

Megure shifted, "I'd have to say, in more than normal danger. He's _hiding_, and that boy never hid from _anything **ever**_."

Satou shifted, placing things together, "So, what are you saying?"

Megure rubbed at his eyes for a moment, "I think there's something Conan-kun knows. He's just not _normal_, and he's been places he shouldn't before. I've seen him, noting that he didn't want to be noticed, so I've left him alone. _Still_, the boy is simply too collected for a child. I know now isn't the best time to think of these sorts of things, but Conan-kun and Kudo-kun are too similar! I saw Kudo-kun a couple of times with Yuusaku-kun when he was younger. Conan-kun and Kudo-kun look the _same_."

Satou nodded, placing her hands under her chin, resting her head on them, "So, you're saying there's a connection between Conan-kun and Kudo-kun."

Megure nodded, "Yes, and that thing is, is that even though they look the same, Conan-kun has a lot more _wear_ to his eyes. No child is _that_ weary of the world. He's seen and known too much far before we ever ran into him, and that knowledge and wear was _not_ caused by trauma. As you should have noticed by now, he's always the first to run _towards_ a crime scene. If he had trauma, he would never run towards a crime scene."

Satou nodded, sitting back in her chair, "You're right."

Megure sighed softly, "We need to watch over him more closely Satou-san. Something's going on that we're not seeing. Just, we need to make sure to keep an eye out for him."

Satou nodded, finishing off her coffee. "There's something else I need to talk to you about."

Megure blinked, "Oh? What's that?"

"It's Conan-kun's files."

Megure raised an eyebrow, "His.. Files?"

Satou nodded, "His personal history files- they're false."

Megure straightened up, "False…? Do you think… he's under the Witness Protection Program…?"

Satou shook her head, "No, definitely not. These were created by someone on the outside who knows what they're doing. They appeared after that time he was shot, since the hospital had a hard time treating him without files."

Megure rubbed at his mustache, "I see… So… this just helps our suspicions of him."

Satou nodded, "Yes.. I'd have to say so."

Megure sighed, pushing himself back, and standing up from his chair, "Satou, I know this sounds strange, but solidify his files. If Conan-kun's _really_ in trouble like we think he is, than we can't let the enemy find those things out either."

Satou nodded, "Shall I do the same for Haibara-san?"

Megure paused, "Haibara-kun?"

Satou nodded, "Her files… are also false."

Megure looked down for a moment, shifting, before looking back to Satou, "Do it."

Satou nodded as she stood up, "Yessir."

They then nodded to each other, threw away their coffee cup's, and went to their respective offices, getting to work.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Takato: Alright! 6 pages with size 10 font, and author comments at font 8! XD -stretches-

I hope you readers don't mind how Satou and Megure-keibu's viewpoints came out- it was honestly unexpected, yet, I wanted a difference in the flow of chapters, and how the characters became suspicious. Also- I really just didn't know what to _do_ with Satou and Megure. I'll honestly manage Aoko and Nakamori-keibu's chapter's easier than theirs. The problem lies in their always being with Conan, and yet, not having as much of a connection with him as Takagi-keibu ended up having. So.. That's my explanation for Satou and Megure.

Well, it's time for me to sign off, but always remember, review and feed the starving artist!

Also-

_**Shinjitsu wa Itsumo Hitotsu!**_

_**There is Only One Truth!**_


	6. Sonoko, Ran, and Ai

I know, It's only been a day but, I feel like writing some more, since I'm not in a reading mood. XD I really wanna get to Aoko, Nakamori-keibu, and KID's chapters. XD

**Pyrinsomniac**: I feel Fruits Basket had one of the better dubs actually. And I find that Moji's voice fits him, 'cause it's supposed to be somewhat annoying at times. -shrugs- It's Hiro's voice I don't like. As for Shigure- well, he has Kurama's English VA! C'mon! What's not to love about that?

As for Kappei being Shinichi, I also forgot to mention he's also Kaito Kuroba XD So it makes it even more awesome. (Hence, why I'm seriously hoping they have the dub KID the same as dub Shinichi.) I love Kuro-chan's artwork too, actually, I have her on my watch list on DevArt. (I'm on there as TheSnowDrifter, in case anyone wants to check me out.) And yeah, Mangaviewer's good. Oh- and once you get through Mangaviewer, you'll know exactly who each character I'm talking about is. And.. Yay! Cookies!

**Runi-chan**: You know, it wasn't until _recently_ that my brother pointed out that Kyou-kun was Barry the chopper. X.x0 I practically screamed, and had a fan girl hyper fit XD It was like 'GAH! YOU'RE RIGHT! BARRY WAS AWESOME BEFORE BUT, YAAAAAAY!' -falls over- XD

Oh yeah, if you watch Yu Yu Hakusho, he's that wind dude with the Scottish (whatever) accent, and the horn in the middle of the top of his forhead. XD talk about an interesting picture of Kyou in Scottish/Irish garb…

**Fyliwion**: I'm glad you enjoyed how I did the main police characters. XD

**Blu-chan: **I'm talking to on aim right now (bwahah, and if anyone else wants to AIM me, it's BokuraXtremeHope with the message 'Hey Sun and the Moon') . Anyways. POCKY! -snatches it- WEWT! As for some of these peoples, GO TO MANGAVIEWER BUDDY! And yeah, Kogoro is just one of those.. Oddly memorable people in anime.

Takato: Alrighty guys! At the moment, I'm listening to Relient K's new album 'Mmhmm' and I must say… IT'S AWESOME! XD It's right up there with Mae, 'The Everglow' on my 'albums of the year' list XD Check it out!

Anyways, I've chosen the new song, Emery's 'Disguising Mistakes with Goodbye's'

Try and check the song out if you can. X3 I feel knowing the songs in fics make it more understandable for the mood, and what the author's going for.

Not only that, but music is just.. My main thing. And Everyone likes good music so.. -shrugs- You might not like these songs, but hey, you'll know what I'm trying to go for, and you can figure an equivalent for it in your own musical collection.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Mae's Sun and the Moon, nor Emery's DMWG.

* * *

_just take it back (I feel)  
they're only words (your hair)  
we hold the tethers (through my)  
we're here together (fingers) _

* * *

_**Ran and Sonoko**_

Ran was sitting in the café below the Mouri Detective Agency, working on some of her homework with a coffee and a small cake. She sighed softly, when She heard the bell go off that someone had come in. The waitress greeted the person, and suddenly, Ran found Sonoko in front of her in a bit of a huff.

Ran sat up, and blinked, "Sonoko?"

Sonoko dropped her purse onto the table, and lent against it tiredly, "It was hard to find you!"

Ran smiled guiltily, "Sorry. Was no one home?"

Sonoko nodded, "You forget that it's Mahjong night?"

Ran blinked, and laughed, "Oh my, I guess I did."

Sonoko rolled her eyes a bit, "So, how's Chibi-chan doing?"

Ran smiled slightly, looking down halfheartedly, "He's.. doing better. It'll still be a while though…"

Sonoko nodded, "What do you think of him?"

Ran blinked, and looks to Sonoko, "What do you mean?"

Sonoko looked around a bit before leaning forward a bit on the table, "Don't you think Chibi-chan is a bit unusual..? Haven't you ever wondered..?"

Ran sighed softly, "Sonoko, more than once, I've honestly believed Conan-kun was Shinichi. Are you trying to tell me you've thought the same?"

Sonoko shifted a little, "Well, I usually don't pay attention much, but, after having been kind of saved by his intellect more than once, and having gone through more than one of those sleeping detective incidents… I honestly think something's not right. I'm saying Chibi-chan _is_ Shinichi-kun but… If you've thought that before, than there has to be more of a connection than what we're thinking."

Ran tilted her head to the side, "Mau… I know. I've gotten ahold of his cell phone before.. But, things didn't work out like I thought they would…"

Sonoko nodded, "I see. Well, he _is_ incapacitated at the moment.. I mean, we _could_-"

Ran sat up a bit, "No! We can't take advantage of Conan-kun being incoherent because of the pain medicine's! that's mean Sonoko!"

Sonoko flopped back and sighed with exasperation, "Honestly! Aren't you curious? I mean, even Kaitou KID's paid more attention to him than myself! And you know how many times Chibi-chan's gotten into the newspapers!"

Ran rolled her eyes over Sonoko's KID obsession, and rubbed her temples, "But still- I can't take advantage of him that way!"

Sonoko thought a few minutes, "Well, what about that freaky girl?"

Ran looked to her, and blinked, "You mean Haibara-san?"

Sonoko nodded, "Yeah!"

Ran shook her head, "No, I couldn't ask her! It would be to weird!"

Sonoko then ran a hand through her hair, "Well than, what about Agasa-hakase?"

Ran sighed heavily, "No, and next you'll say Hattori-kun! Sonoko! We can't just starts _drilling_ them for information!"

Sonoko sighed, and smirked, "Well, you know how we have an investigative team?"

Ran blinked… Oh yeah, the quircks of having a super rich family, "Uhm… sure."

"Well, we found out something interesting about Chibi-chan's files."

Ran blinked, "What do you mean?"

Sonoko smirked, and got up, taking her purse, "They're fake."

Ran blinked, pausing, "What?"

Sonoko hushed Ran quickly, "Don't be so loud! And yeah, Chibi-chan seems to have just popped out of nowhere into society! POOF! There he was. Complete files out of nowhere."

Ran looked down at her homework before sighed and putting her papers away and shoving them into her book bag, "Alright… I guess we can go to Agasa-hakase…"

Sonoko smirked, "Hn, I thought so!"

Ran glared at her, "But ONLY to ask about those files!"

Sonoko waved a hand dismissively, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

* * *

_we paint the night (every)  
only to find (silky strand)  
it's cracked and peeling (takes my)  
each face revealing (breath a-)   
what we don't say (-way) _

* * *

Ai opened the door and blinked, finding one very proud and victorious Sonoko, and one somewhat defeated and guilty looking Ran. She almost smirked, but found that she was able to keep a stoic face, "Hello Suzuki-san, Mouri-san."

Ran laughed nervously, "Is Agasa-hakase there..?"

Ai stared at her for a moment, "No, he's out picking up some of his old colleagues from the airport. Why?"

Ran sighed relieved, "Oh, it's nothing, don't worry abo-"

Sonoko moved forward, "Then how about you? Maybe _you_ can answer our questions!"

Ai double blinked, finding Sonoko's behavior rather childish. Yet, she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Come in." She moved to the side and Ran and Sonoko came in and took off their shoes.

Ai then went to the living room and sat down on a barstool chair at the circular bar-like area in the middle of it as Ran and Sonoko sat across from her. Ran sighed, looking more upset by the minute, while Sonoko was practically glowing.

Ai then shifted to a more comfortable position, and gave them a skeptical blank look, "So, what is it you wanted to ask Agasa-hakase?"

Ran sighed softly, "Well… Sonoko said that her family's investigator's found that Conan-kun's files were… fake."

Ai paused, her eyes widening slightly as she looked to Sonoko, "Is this true?"

Sonoko nodded, "Yup!"

Ai stayed stil for a moment before sliding off the barstool, muting a barely audible, "Fools…"

Ran and Sonoko blinked as Ai went over to one of the computer's, "Haibara-san..?"

Ai ignored Ran as she loaded up both her's, and Conan's files, looking through them. She blinked, startled somewhat, "Well Suzuki-san, it seems that Conan-kun's files are completely legal."

Sonoko got up and ran over, Ran following slowly behind, "What do you mean? They even showed me where-?"

Ran blinked, as Sonoko stared aghast at the screen, both Conan and Ai's files completely legal, and verified by the police and state as verified files. They were legal.

Ai turned to them, "Now, why did this come up, Suzuki-san?"

Ran opened her mouth to say something when Sonoko spoke up first, "My family simply researches all of my friends, you know, so I don't get into the wrong crowd. Well, also, I honestly find you and Chibi-san… strange… suspicious I guess."

Ran gasped lightly, "Sonoko! That was a horrible thing to say!"

Ai looked from Sonoko to Ran, "Angel."

Sonoko blinked, while Ran straightened up, "Uh!"

Ai sighed softly, "You were able to be convinced because of that one incident with that FBI agent, Jodei-sensei. You saw something, and I want to know what it was."

Ran shifted, not liking this at all, "W..Why do you want to know?"

Ai crossed her legs, "I just need to know, and so does Edogawa-kun."

Ran looked down for a moment before looking back to Ai, "When Sonoko and I had a godbye party for Jodei-sensei, I uh… I found some pictures behind her mirror…"

Ai narrowed her eyes, "What were they of?"

Ran shifted, wringing her hands a bit, "Well, there were pictures of.. Me with the word _Angel_ written on them… and pictures of _both_ Conan-kun and Shinichi with the words _Cool Guy_ on both.. But, that doesn't make any sense! Conan-kun's just a kid and-!"

Ai raised a hand, "Please Mouri-san, I need you to stay calm. Was there anything else..?"

Ran thought for a while, "I.. I think.. There was a picture of a woman who looked.. really similar to you… with the word _Sherry_ on it.. But it was Xed out…"

Ai sighed heavily, "I see. Mouri-san, Suzuki-san, I don't know exactly what it is your trying to find out from me, but just know, you're better off knowing as little as possible. It's safer for you and your families that way."

Ran paused, before becoming frustrated, "But why Conan? He hasen't done anything-!"

Ai got up, causing Ran to stop, "Mouri-san, _please_, just leave it at that. You know too much already."

With that, Ai left the room, leaving Ran and Sonoko to leave on their own time.

Ai needed to speak to Kudo-kun… Now.

And yet, she knew it was useless.

He was still unable to get outside guests.

But, there was one thing she wanted to know.

Who had verified their files..? Surely the police hadn't….. had they…?

Ai sighed as she prepared herself to greet Agasa-hakase home, and then make him drive her to Police HQ.

She needed to speak to a few officer's…

Even if she _was_ glad they took care of their little loophole….

* * *

Takato: X.x0 Wow, this was sort of an unexpected chapter that I was gonna skip altogether. I don't expect you guys to like it as much as the others XD but myeh. It ended up needing to be done.

Next is Nakamori-keibu and Aoko, followed up by the final chapter of KID.

But- If you want, I can do a follow-up chapter with Ai and the -keibu's.

If you DO want that, PLEASE review and tell me! Otherwise I'll leave it at this. 'cause I can easily add the follow up to the same chapter that Nakamori-keibu and Aoko will be on.

Also- I'm going to give a small chart on character's and honorifics, since I haven't yet, and I know that a few reader's may not know what I'm saying.

Name honorifics: -san is usually used for girls, though will be used for guys as well, -kun is usually used for boys although girls are sometimes called with this honorific, and -chan is a more childish kind of honorific for younger people.

-keibu is the honorific for Police Officer

-hakase is the honorific for Professor

-sensei is for teacher, and some other stuff.

In Japan, most use honorifics, and sometimes call each other by their last names. It's only if they're really close that they leave off honorifics and use their first names alone.

Names- Japanese: Dub

Kudo Shinichi: Jimmy Kudo

Mouri Ran: Rachel Mour (? I'm honestly forgetting the dub XD)

Mouri Kogoro: Richard Mour

Edogawa Conan: Conan Edogawa

Ayumi: Amy

Genta: George

Mitsuhiko: Mitch

Suzuki Sonoko: Serena Sabastian

Kudo Yuusaku: Booker Kudo

And I've totally forgotten both versions of Shinichi's mom XD oh dear…

Anyways, REVIEW AND GIVE YOUR OPINION, ALONG WITH FEEDING THE STARVING ARTIST!

And as always:

_**Shinjitsu wa Itsumo Hitotsu!**_

_**There if Only One Truth!**_


	7. Ai, Keibu's, Nakamori, and Aoko

Ok. So, I've re-written the Author's note since.. Well, it was a waste of about 2 pages of frustrated ranting towards Southpaw (and perhaps anyone else). Following it had been a rant about the whole BS going on about review replies- Which, I SHALL give my 2 cents about that.

Author review replies help reader's know that A) The author cares, wants to talk with them, and maybe, feels generous enough to throw a few upcoming plot points out there if they like you enough. B) Let's the reader know that the author gives a crap, thus making it so authors don't have to stylishly persue their reviewer's in e-mails. XD

That's my minimized 2 cents.

And.. As for anyone's who's annoyed with my review 'begging,' look up at part A/B of above paragraph.

So… in turn, I guess, if any of you would like to have a conversation with me (since I don't mind people Iming me or sending me stuff, so long as it's not FWD's, or, in the area of IM's, they immediately tell me how the HFIL they got my SN) my AIM screen name is **BokuraXtremeHope** and my e-mail is my s/n plus at aol. Com

As I've said, just put in your first message (email or AIM) 'Sun and Moon' and I won't flip out and give you a 'How the hell did you get my sn….?' cold shoulder. (I randomly get freak im's and it's like 'Who the heck are you..? I don't know you!' XD)

Ok… Uh.. What else… uhm, if you'd like to talk to me simply to rant with/at someone about the review thing, go right ahead :D I'm totally game for it. It reminds me of the NC-17 ban thing… -sighs- ah.. The wonderful memories of ff net's strange way of saying free writing, yet taking away our rights that we have in our own constitution XD (-currently can't think of correct verbage she wants, and isn't going to attempt it-)

Moogle Plushie (Yes, I own one XD): -pokes Takato- Can we get on with it?

Takato: …Yeah. Anyways. Takato doesn't own Detective Conan, nor does she own Mae or Emery's songs.

On to the reading! (Yeah, I finally updated, after the story flailed screaming 'FINISH ME FOOL!' for like.. 2 weeks. But whatever, I'm all registered for college, and I have Friday's off! XD yays!)

Extra author note: Sorry for slight ooc-ness in this first part.

* * *

_let's take these lines and  
draw ourselves out of here  
this shipwreck  
from set-sail _

* * *

_**The Files, and The Question**_

Ai walked into the police HQ as if she was meant to be there, and belonged. She walked with confidence, and even a small all-knowing smile on her face. When she got to the 'rec room' of the HQ, she finaly spotted one of her targets.

Takagi-keibu.

Her smile grew a little, knowing that the poor guy was afraid of her, and was a _perfect_ target of sarcasm. Yet, she usually had to steel herself and keep them to a minimum, but even so, that didn't mean she sort of enjoyed his nervousness.

Moving all of this aside, she calmly walked over to him, and tugged on his suit jacket, "Takagi-keibu."

Suddenly Takagi jolted, half spilling his coffee on the floor, his hand/arm, or spitting it out of his mouth before he looked to her like a deer caught in headlights, "Ha-Ha-Haibara-san! What are you doing here!"

Ai smiled innocently, enjoying his reaction, "I wanted to talk to Megure-keibu!"

Takagi shifted, slowly recollecting himself, "R-right, uh… C..Come this way." Takagi than started laughing nervously as he left with Ai following, the other officer's watching in odd amusement.

After some walking, they found Satou, who immediately noticed Ai, "Haibara-san… What are you doing here…?"

Ai shifted to face her, "Looking for Megure-keibu."

Satou blinked, "Why?"

"I had some questions to ask him."

Satou sighed, shifting, "What kind of questions?"

Ai smiled, "Questions about some files concerning Edogawa-kun and myself…"

Satou blinked and moved over taking her hand, "Sure, I'll bring you to the inspector now."

Takagi started, following, "S-s-s-Satou-san! What-?"

Satou looked to him and winked, placing a finger over her lips to silence him before looking down to Ai, "Haibara-san, would you like a drink?"

Ai mentally sighed, knowing kids _never_ decline these things, so she brightened up, pulling her own little version of what she liked to call a _Conan-ism_, "Sure!"

Satou smiled and looked to Takagi and gave him some change, "Please get her a warm drink, Takagi-kun."

Takagi double blinked, still confused, yet understanding, "S-sure Satou-san." With that he parted from them.

Ai looked to Satou, "Is Megure-keibu busy?"

Satou sighed, "Somewhat, but I think he could take you."

Ai looked ahead, "I'll be as brief as possible."

Satou blinked, raising an eyebrow. It was still rather strange to hear such words come from a child, even though she had begun to simply ignore these sorts of things. Still, it was unnerving.

Soon, Satou and Ai were at Megure-keibu's office, and were soon let in.

Megure at first was somewhat surprised, but then squared his shoulders and pushed it aside, looking her in the eyes, "What do I owe the pleasure, Ai-kun?"

Ai smiled as she usually did, and sat down in a chair that was near Megure's desk, "I came to ask about mine and Conan-kun's files."

Megure cleared his throat, "What about them?"

"You verified them, even though you knew they were false. I've come to ask why."

Satou shifted somewhat, when Takagi knocked and came in, closing the door behind him, "I got you coffee… if you don't mind, Haibara-san…"

Ai turned slightly and followed him as Takagi came over and handed her the drink, "Not at all." She closed eyes and took a sip before turning back to Megure, "So?"

Megure shifted, leaning back into his chair, "Well, we pondered it a while, and decided it best to verify them- you two _must_ have your reasons for having false files, yes?"

Ai smirked, "Of course."

Megure gave her a hard look, "Can you tell me the reason?"

Ai sighed, Takagi slowly coming to a better understanding of the situation, realizing what was being spoken about- heck, he'd noticed the fake file thing himself. "No, but I _can_ tell you it's to protect your most precious man."

All three officer's blinked, giving her confused and somewhat curious looks. Satou moved a piece of hair that was irritating her, "_Our most precious man_? Who would you be talking about…?"

Megure blinked, something clicking, "You're not talking about.. About _Kudo-kun_.. Are you?"

Ai smirked a bit more, all knowingly, and took a bit more of her coffee, "Perhaps. But…. That's for _you_ to figure out. As for myself, it's best you don't ask questions. Conan-kin and I have… similar circumstances, and it's best for you to know as little as possible." She then slid off the chair she was sitting on, and finished her drink, "Oh, and Megure-keibu..?"

"Hn?"

"Don't tell Conan-kun I was here."

With that, she dropped her empty cup into the wastebasket, and left, leaving silence behind her.

Ai smirked, '_Hm…That went well._'

* * *

_we'll map the stars   
tonight they help to find a way  
when all is said  
words can breathe more life than death _

* * *

_**Nakamori-keibu**_

Nakamori grumbled darkly as he chewed on his cigarette, looking over his KID files, like he did every day, and after every heist.

Over time though, another anomaly had shown up and tried to take KID out.

If _that_ hadn't been frustrating enough, the kid, Edogawa Conan, who randomly appeared in some of the most _bizarre_ of places, added to his daily frustrations.

There was something _seriously_ wrong with that kid, facing the Kaitou as if there were no differences between them, and trying to catch him whenever given the chance.

Conan, in his opinion, was nuts.

Nakamori, as an adult, was _still_ edgy with KID, even if the number one rule was _No one gets hurt_, Conan kicked things up a level it seemed. KID _loved_ playing with this boy, perhaps, even more than himself.

Not only _that_, but Conan was _also_ able to get into places the police couldn't, and seemed to be able to pick KID out at an increasing speed each time they met.

The _last_ time Nakamori had seen the two in action, it had been nerve-wracking.

The Kaitou KID, driving the elder Suzuki's motorcycle, grinning like a mad man, along with Conan in the passenger part of it, grinning just as maniacally while pointing his stun-gun at him.

Of course, things went awry as KID unlatched the passenger carrier, and let Conan-kun go spinning- literally.

The surprising thing was how quickly he'd gotten himself back together, and had managed to get the cart under control before sparking a fire that led _towards_ the thief.

Seeing the Motorcycle go _Kablooey _while the thief was still riding it, not only was scary, but was absolutely hilarious.

Though, at the time he was in such a blind rage and cursing so much, he didn't notice.

It was only until later he laughed about it.

Of course, he'd noticed little Conan's strange quirks after noticing him during the Black Star incident, when he stayed completely calm, _smirked_, and explained how the KID was still in the room.

He had been unnerved.

After that, he had quickly gathered as much on the boy as possible, but only managed a few scraps of him with the Shounen Tantei, and a few miscellaneous kidnappings and murders.

The boy lived with the great Sleeping Detective, Mouri Kogoro, and his daughter, Mouri Ran, who'd happened to be Aoko's age.

There were times that he felt it would be good to have Mouri's daughter meet his own, but, he never remembered long enough, and thus, the chance was always lost.

Even so, he'd met Conan enough to know he was _not_ normal.

There was also the time Kudo Shinichi had shown up to help investigate one of KID's heists for a star sapphire ring.

Conan had been shaken, before screaming that he was Kaitou KID himself.

When asked how he knew, his reply of, "Because I'm K-!" had tipped him off as something being _very_ out of place.

Of course, he'd checked, and got nothing out of it.

Yet, when he was able, he got some people to check how similar Kaitou KID's anatomy and Kudo Shinichi's anatomy was to the other, and they ended up being _very_ similar. Yet, there were discrepancies of course, even so, it was enough to show he could pull off being Kudo Shinichi without _having_ to use any sort of make-up or disguise.

They were simply that much alike.

Nakamori sighed, and lent back in his chair, thinking things over again.

Conan was somehow linked to Kudo, who had disappeared as of late.

In the end, all the pieces didn't fit together, but still…

Kudo and Conan were also _far_ too much alike, that it was oddly possible that they had something to do with the other.

How though… was beyond his grasp.

* * *

_the inner sense that people share  
touching on secrets and letting down hair _

* * *

_**Aoko**_

Aoko scratched her head lightly, looking over her father's notes as she cleaned his office (his home one of course, he _never_ tidied up) and caught onto some of his random scribblings.

Edogawa Conan.

The name was familiar- she'd seen a few paper scrappings in Kaito's room about this kid.

She sat down, and flipped through some of the pages, taking note of everything her father had put down, and comparing them to the very few slips Kaito had made on speaking of the boy.

Conan was an extraordinary boy, who puzzled her father, and a boy who peeked Kaito's absolute interest.

Other than Kaitou KID of course, since that was Kaito's number one obsession.

Aoko sighed, and decided to ask Kaito about it tomorrow, and continued with her cleaning, thoughts slowly formulating along with questions that simply needed answer's…

* * *

Takato: I shall STRONGLY apologize for having Aoko's part so SHORT! But, she's going to be in Kaitou's chapter (which is NEXT! THE FINAL CHAPTER! WEWT!) so… don't freak out just yet. I'm hoping to write it soon (Though I'm attempting to think of a KID note that will semi-piss off Conan, but hey, I have to think of how to _formulate_ one.. So, if anyone would like to help me with it, please IM me on AIM from the address at the beginning. I have MSN, but I don't go on it hardly at all so… if you HAVE to use MSN, e-mail me with a time -I'm in central time zone- to be on there with it).

Also, for any Naruto Fan's, I've seemingly found who the dub voices will be (I don't know if this is official or not, but… it's what I've found at the moment)

Naruto: Kiba/Vash's VA (Don't whine, 'cause he could have gotten FAR FAR worse if you don't like this VA, just think of Dub Naruto with Lupe's -OnePiece, I don't know char's u.u0- VA.. And count your blessings)

Sakura: Misty/Jessie's VA

Sasuke: Heero Yuy's VA (Which, I find.. Almost unbelievable XD)

Gaara: Brock/James/Seto's VA

Kakashi: Steve Blum (I don't know who he is, or what roles XD I'm mainly a voice recognizer, and my e-mail source doesn't tell me who he is anime-wise)

I just had to let _someone_ know so… you can comment on those in a review if you have the need XD otherwise, I hope to talk to you reader's (Without being able to do Review replies, I literally feel like ff. net has become a cold desolate place without community already XD it's horrible) soon.


	8. Kaito's Prelude

Hello all. It's **me **again.

Yes.

Me.

My first personal concern/wondering is.. Why is chapter 5 the **least** read chapter of all of them?

Do you people just not like our police officer's?

Also: Ewz pointed out that I used Keibu for Takato and Satou instead of Keiji.

Ok- I was wrong.

As for how Takagi/Satou address Ai, personally, the only instance I ever remember having them talk to her directly, was episode 304, with the whole bombing case. (Case can be found on Mangaviewer.. somewhere.) So with them, I had to go with what I as the writer sounded alright.

As for Ai called Shinichi 'Kudo' or 'Edogawa' …. I already freaking KNOW all of that!

BUT

May I point out she does not call Conan 'Edogawa-kun' all the time (or at all) around Satou/Takagi. Why? Because that would seem strange to an adult. Esspecially when all the kids call him Conan.

Shiho can't let herself stand out, and now that she's moreso known for being in their group, around the officers, she'll sometimes call him Conan-kun.

So please, don't gripe about it.

As for Nakamori… Ewz.. I dunno where you got what you came up with- I think you ment Kogoro.. And.. Well hey, Kogoro's never met Kaito- thus, the connection between Shinichi, KID, and Kaito BEING Kid, will not occur.

Onto the disclaimer:

I don't own anything except the plotline for the most part. . 0

I'm also going to attempt to wrap everything up (I've attempted to think this through, but nothing's happened. So- in the end, however this fic ends… is how it ends. Even **I** don't know at the moment how it's going to end… but…by the time I'm done writing, I'll see the end XD)

_**Finally: My regards go out to those affected by Hurrican Katrina and those in New Orleans: I'm praying for you all.**_

_

* * *

_

_Artist:Brave Saint Saturn  
Album:The Light Of Things Hoped For  
Song:Prologue_

_in perfect orbit they have circled  
as the light of many worlds falls softly on their skin  
and days here pass like minutes  
one moment of brilliant daylight will shift into the next  
a flash of dark behind some distant lost moon  
and then it is over  
like the pause before waking  
sleep is replaced by light, and life and hope  
it is the light of one far away sun that has beckoned them to leave  
and the hope of home that has lifted them from slumber  
the hope that; though the dark may come  
the sun also rises_

_

* * *

_

_**Kaito**_

Today, Kaito was in a _good mood_.

The kind of _good mood_ that made his fellow classmates inch as _far_ away from him as possible while still staying in their seat.

He also had a constant grin that said 'I have just played the _best_ magic trick _ever_, and _now_ it's time for _you_ to find out just what exactly that _is_.'

Oh yes.

He'd definitely played some amusing card's…

Kaito paused for a moment, wondering if perhaps he went a _little_ too far with the lipstick on the Osaka-jin's mirror…

_Nah_

"Kaito!"

Said boy blinked and looked behind him, to realize in all of his giddy glory, he'd forgotten to walk to school with Aoko.

Oh.

That was _bad_, "Hey! Where were you?"

Aoko finally caught up, and paused to catch her breath before swinging her backpack at him, "Stupid! _Where_ were _you_! _I_ waited at the usual spot for an extra _5_ minutes!"

Kaito smiled almost guiltily.

_Almost_, "Awe, I'm sorry Aoko. I guess you were just too slow today."

Aoko huffed, "And what has _you_ so happy this morning?"

Kaito grinned. Yes, the same _exact_ grin that made the Kaitou KID taskforce just about go into cardiac arrest with agitation, "Nothing much."

Aoko gave him a look that said, 'Yes, and you didn't eat the last Pocky stick while I wasn't looking.'

Kaito laughed lightly, lightly poking Aoko, "Awe, you don't trust me."

Hakuba sighed as he came up behind them, "No, and I'll let you know, I didn't appreciate a certain perfumed message with lipstick either. Oh- and I'd also like to know how to remove all the _glitter_ you left in the shower hose or my bathroom. I truly did _not_ appreciate getting into the shower to get blasted with _glitter water_."

Kaito snickered, "It'll take about a week or running it while _in_ the shower."

Hakuba gave him an annoyed calculating gaze for a couple moments before sighing in a deeply annoyed fashion, and walking off.

Aoko blinked, "Kaito?"

He looked to her, and grinned, "Don't ask." With that, he started walking off to class, yet, just as he was going to, Aoko grabbed his hand.

"Who is Conan?"

Kaito blinked and looked to her, "Huh?"

Aoko shifted and sighed as she stared at the floor, "Kaito… I know you're interested in that kid, and… for some reason, my _dad_ is too… What…. _What's so special about Edogawa Conan_…?"

Kaito looked at her for a few moments, half stunned, before putting on his Poker Face, and smiling slightly, "You'll see soon enough."

Aoko looked to him questioningly, and in return, Kaito grinned and pulled her along to class, saying nothing more.

* * *

_over and over let's not forget last time  
i've kept the best parts and play them in my mind  
this is tomorrow so take it or leave it _

* * *

_**Earlier that Morning**_

Kazuha stretched as she got out of bed and started on her usual morning routine. As she became more coherent, she noticed a soft cooing coming from her sock drawer. Quirking an eyebrow, she went over and opened it, and suddenly, several dove's flew out of it, scaring her, and after a moment of them moving frantically, they made their way of finding places to perch upon her shoulders/head, and other available perch spots on her body.

Kazuha, after a few moments of getting over the shock of finding several dove's in her _sock_ drawer of all things, she noticed a note tied _just right_ upon a dove's leg.

She blinked and unraveled the ribbon and note from the dove's leg, and slowly opened it, getting up slowly as the dove's shifted to accommodate her movement.

She then moved to her nightstand and opened it, finding _another_ letter, with a 4-leaved clover on the back of it. Under the caricature, she found the words, '_With_ _Love,_ _Kaitou Kid._'

Kazuha raised an eyebrow once again as she blinked, and slowly opened the letter, reading the contents with rapt attention…

_**Heiji**_

The _first_ thing Heiji had noticed after getting out of bed, was that something was _out of place_. _Someone_ had been his room.

He sighed, aggravated, and started stalking around his room looking for clues, and just exactly _what_ was changed.

Didn't take long.

Heiji stared at his mirror for the amount of _1.5 seconds_ before yelling (or screaming, whichever you prefer) at the top of his lungs, "**_KAITOU…..!_**"

(At this a certain thief sneezed during his _own_ morning routine.)

It then took Heiji another 5 minutes to calm himself long enough to _read_ the note from the thief, even if he _was_ absolutely _infuriated_ a _thief_ had gotten into his house.

A house that had the _top police officer in it._

_Honestly_

"_Dear Hattori Heiji,_

_Hope you can keep up and join my ranks, baka-Tantei._

_Kaitou Kid 3_"

At the end, a caricature that looked like a giggling thief, and a kiss-mark was left behind (in lipstick non-the-less.. Meaning he'd actually put the stuff on and kissed _his_ mirror), as if mocking him, making him the biggest joke in the world.

He growled and stalked off.

_**Heiji and Kazuha**_

When Kazuha finally met up with Heiji that morning before school there was still one final dove still with her (It seemed to enjoy her presence), the note she received from KID in her backpack.

What Kazuha was _not_ expecting was a purple-tinted Hattori Heiji, cursing KID, and making comments such as '_**baka**-Tantei?_' or '_What does he mean by **ranks**? Ahou!'_

When he finally reached her, he gave he an annoyed look, "_What_?"

Kazuha took a small step back, before becoming annoyed, "Why are you _purple_, ahou?"

Heiji sighed, rolling his eyes, "How do you **_think, _**ahou? **_KID_** left a few… _presents_ in my room this morning."

Kazuha brightened up slightly, "Oh?"

Heiji paused, and looked at her before deadpanning, "…Where did you get that dove."

Kazuha blinked, "…Uh? Oh! This? It was in my sock drawer with a few others."

Heiji blinked, "A few… _others_?"

Kazuha nodded, "Yup! I also got a _special note_ from the KID-!"

Heiji just about pounced her, "LET ME SEE IT!"

Kazuha blinked taken aback, and then rolled her eyes and took out the noted, "Here."

Heiji grabbed it, and quickly read through it.

"_Dear Ambiguous Lotus,_

_For the phantom shall come on the night of the full moon to take away the treasured Angel. The Black Knight shall than come to take her back, even though his black wings have been clipped. The phantom shall than reveal himself for who he, and the Black Knight truly are, to lure out the Crow from it's Dragon's Nest._

_I wish for your cooperation in keeping the baka-Tantei at bay for his own good._

_We have no need for him getting himself hurt._

_Kaitou Kid_"

At the end, was the sign of the KID's four -leaf clover that was emblazoned upon the charm of his monocle.

Heiji hissed, "_Baka-Tantei AGAIN?_ I am _not_ stupid!"

Kazuha sniffed, "Yes you are, ahou!"

"Ka-Zu-Ha…!"

The two friends made their way to school, bickering, and the final dove flew away.

* * *

_empty diaries  
there's nothing to say  
and we'll take the right steps   
to keep these pages clean _

* * *

_**Conan**_

He had noticed it immediately.

The faint smell of mint in the air.

It was very faint, but it had been in the room.

Of course, it was easily covered by the usual air Ran's room held, but for some reason, he had felt the need to investigate her room that morning.

He had ended up finding a white rose with a dove's feather underneath it, a ribbon untied next to the items.

It was unnerving, knowing KID had been in the house, in Ran's room, and he _didn't even notice it_ until now.

He sighed, sulking and trekking his way downstairs to the main room.

Ran turned to him as soon as she noticed his presence, "Ah, Conan-kun!"

He looked to her, and attempted to perk up, "Ohayo Ran-neechan!"

She noticed his behavior, but smiled anyway, "I received something you may find interesting."

Conan blinked, she was actually going to let him look at it..?

Ran smiled and brought a piece of paper over to him handing it over for him to see, "I got an invitation from a very talented magician boy, named Kuroba!"

Conan looked up to her, blinking, "Kuroba?"

She nodded, "Yup! I'm going on April 17th to see a magic show of his!"

Conan looked down, and read through the invitation once again, "So… what did this Kuroba guy look like..?"

Ran paused, thinking a moment, smiling slightly, "Well, he had nice blue eyes… deep chocolate brown hair, and slightly tanned skin."

Conan nodded, "Anything note-worthy?"

Ran thought a little harder, "He was wearing a black school uniform, and he looked a _lot_ like Shinichi.. But his hair was a lot more unruly than his…"

Conan paused, and looked up to her. Looked like Shinichi..?

Than it _was_ Kid! But if that was so, than the name _Kuroba Kaito_ was a big hint- even though there was a _chance_ that it could be a fake name, all he needed to do was check out a few things and…

"Oh! We're running late, hurry up and let's get going!"

Conan stuttered before getting yanked along by Ran, dropping the note, and getting dragged off to school.

With no breakfast.

_**Ai**_

She couldn't say she was _pleased_ with the bedraggled look Kudo-kun had while running into his room, yelling apologies about being late, and then getting scolded in front of the whole class before sitting down…

But…

It was nice to see him get in _some_ trouble, no matter how small.

Of course, this event would be the school gossip of the day since Conan-kun _never_ got in trouble with the teachers.

Not only _that_ but, Conan-kun was never _ever_ late.

Ai sniffed and smirked, taking out her note from the Kid.

After reading it, she very easily recognized that the phantom thief did _not_ like her, and that she _scared_ him. She didn't see his need for calling her _Ivy_, but, she supposed the plant matched her need to be ever changing and versatile. Of course, the _other_ way he may have gotten his pet name for her was through Batman. And well, that hit a lot closer to home than just _Ivy_.

Conan very quickly noticed the note, and made silent motions asking if he could see it, but she ignored him, smirking.

"_Dearest Ivy,_

_If you could please assist me in my grand staging of the Angel and the Black Knight… Please keep the Cool guy away from my invitations, and make sure that Ayumi and Mitsuhiko keep it secret from everyone…_

_Kaitou KID_"

Of course, Ai had already confronted the confused Ayumi and Mitsuhiko about their letters, and read theirs over, finding out just _what it was_ KID was planning.

She didn't like it, but, she found herself wanting to see _just what KID was planning_…

Beside's, she'd be able to watch Kudo-kun sulk for _days_…

* * *

_you want the answers  
i see them on your face  
you need to know this is where the promise breaks _

* * *

_**Aoko**_

(Present time)

She sighed in frustration as she looked through Kaito's notes on Edogawa Conan. She was amused at his reluctance of letting her see them for about the amount of 2 seconds before she started screaming. Of course, when _that_ hadn't worked, she started _crying_.

She _knew_ Kaito hated it when she cried, and so, to add gas to the fire, she said she'd only wear fish underwear, and make him _eat_ fish if he didn't let her look through them.

Kaito very _quickly_ gave in and handed over his precious notes, whining and grumbling.

Honestly, he was such a child.

Of course, she was still in his room at the moment, looking through them (with him _lurking_ around behind her, or randomly getting too jittery to stay still, so he'd walk around, or go outside and pet his dove's for a little bit before returning). In the least, Aoko was impressed with his notes.

In school, Kaito barely _ever_ took enough notes, and yet _here_… They were thorough, with obvious detective-like work behind them.

Kaito was practically _investigating_ Edogawa Conan, and Kudo Shinichi all at the same time.

The amount of murders, Kid heists, robberies, and hijackings the two had been at and had solved/been there for were kept in an approximate, ever growing number (Well, growing for Conan anyways).

If there was anything she could say about Conan, it was that he ended up _everywhere_ and the _least likely_ of places.

There was also another record of how many times the boy had been hurt in one way or the other. She gasped silently when she found a note where Conan had almost suffocated himself in a safe before being released by Ai (it was sort of his own fault for getting locked in there in the first place), but from the looks of it, the instance had been a deciding factor for Kaito's _need_ to almost _stalk_ the boy.

Conan was extraordinary.

Unbelievable.

And Kudo Shinichi.

….

What?

* * *

Takato: And there's part one guys! XD I bet you're all screaming going '…O.O! NOOO! DAAAARRRRNNNN YYOOOOUUU TAKATOOOOO! **_WHYYYYYYY! _**-sob-'

XD

I hope so far you aren't too disappointed XD I've been having a difficult time with this, and so, I hope you don't find my KID note too lame… For it's official release to the police/public ('cause they don't know yet) I'll try and make a better note.

Also, I got the few nicknames from doing a name search here: http/ ww w. bost onuk.c om/ nam es/de faul t. asp (Without those annoying spaces) and tried to think of words that best matched their names. Of course, I got Angel from Ran's code name form vermouth, and the black knight from the school play (Which I meant to have Heiji ponder how he Kaito found out about the play but, I'm not gonna get into that, really, you can figure that out on your own imagination time. Perhaps even make a fic of Kaito's view of it, as a hidden spectator haha XD).

I've started college! Yay! So far my peers don't think of me as too much of a freak so.. Wewt! XD good times have been had by all.

Please give me feedback on this chapter, so I might be able get an idea s to what I should try and go for with the next chapter, 'cause I myself still have no idea how I'm gonna end this XD why?

All because I'm trying to take it from an unconnected-yet situation connected plot, to an actual plot, where Vermouth just _may_ show up…

As always

_**Shinjitsu wa Itsumo Hitotsu!**_

_**There is Only One Truth!**_


	9. Kaito's Tale

Takato: Hello one and all to my lovely story of Sun and the Moon. XD I hope you haven't freaked out _too_ badly over me not updating when I should have.

I'm aware I should have updated over the weekend, but that's alright.

I'm also happy that after I brought up chapter 5, I think some of you went back and actually read it. XD It's caught up with the other chapter's, so I'm glad you gave the poor officer's a chance. I mean, heck, they _are_ entertaining. 'Course, I'd personally really like to know when _you_ as a fan of the show first noticed Takagi-keiji. I mean… He sort of felt like a new character when I realized he was actually there, but by that episode, he'd been in the show for a long time. So.. what were _your_ personal first reactions to Takagi-keiji/other officer's when you first noticed them? XD Just out of personal curiosity.

I'm glad you all seemingly received my KID note well. I was unsure of it..I'll explain it next chapter (since I failed to do so here..)

After this chapter, depending on how things turn out, I think I may have one chapter left after this.

So yup, that's right.

This ride is almost finished. X3 Hope you're ready.

Disclaimer: Conan would like you all to know that Takato doesn't own Detective Conan, and if she did, the murder mysteries in the show wouldn't come out nearly as mysterious or zany as some of them that occur. Conan would _also_ like you to know she doesn't own anything of Mae's or Emery's. Enjoy!

* * *

_i can give you my answer  
i can give you my answer  
i can give you my answer  
i can give you my answer _

* * *

_**Aoko and Kaito**_

She stared at Kaito's notes feeling as though the air had been knocked out of her. Aoko didn't know why, but somehow, she could almost _feel_ a disturbing sense of knowledge and _rightness_ over the actual thought that this 8-year old boy named Conan, and the great detective of the west, Kudo Shinichi, were the _same person_.

She noticed a picture clipping of the boy, taken from a seemingly high angle, as if from a tree or building. After staring at the picture, and taking in his features, she turned to Kaito with a strangely enlightened, and yet absolutely confused look, "Kaito… Where in the world did you get the idea that Conan is...?"

He looked to her, smiling somewhat remorseful, "Shinichi? Well, I think I pretty much explained it in my noted but… I suppose I could tell you about the moment I came up with the notion. But Aoko… you have to promise not to be mad at me, and to listen through my story, and even more without putting me through a wall, ok?"

Aoko blinked, "What do you mean…?"

Kaito's eyes, though sad, lit up slightly as he turned to his window, resting his chin on his palm, "Aoko… The only reason I ever noticed this kid, let alone having been able to track him and see him 'at work'… is because I'm the Kaitou KID."

She froze. _What…? _But… how? She had been with him more than once during a heist, and had given him a complete alibi! How could he..?

"_Why..? **How**_ Kaito..? how could you..?" Tears gathered into the corners of her eyes, being too overwhelmed to get upset at the moment, and Kaito… the way he l_ooked_ was just _so_…

Kaito looked to her, "I'll tell you _just_ as soon as I finish telling you about Conan. Beside's... I could really use your help with a magic show I'm putting on soon. It has absolutely nothing with thieving, though it _does_ involve Kudo and KID. But that's for then."

Aoko slowly nodded, feeling too shocked to be angry. What was it with Kaito that he could infuriate her, and yet do the most bizarre things and snap her into silence..?

Kaito nodded as well, smirking as he stretched, feeling a bit better, though _very_ weary of Aoko. "Alright then. This is how it all began. It began on complete chance, with the Suzuki's precious Black Star…"

_He looked at a picture of the Black Star with a bored interest. It wasn't something he felt **would** be the Pandora but… He decided with the lore behind it, he might as well._

_They always say to leave no stone unturned, right?_

_So, the night of the heist started, adrenaline rushed into his veins, and he clicked his glider into place. He then clicked the usual button, and with a 'Ch-ping!' the glider opened and he flew._

_He smiled, confident, and yet…_

_There was something that told him that today was going to be **special**._

_Little did **he** know just how special **that** thing was._

_As he got closer to his destination, he suddenly noticed a small figure hunched over something on his landing roof._

_He, for a split moment was surprised, before feeling a sense of slight confusion._

_He landed, his smile having never left his face as he landed right in front of the figure. _

_The figure, of whom was a young **boy** of all things, was looking at him, a cell phone clutched in his hand, and a shocked-yet expectant look on his face._

_The boys features changed within moments from confusion to complete control._

_This was his first tip off to the bells in the back of his head to begin ringing. Something was seriously **wrong** with this kid. He jumped of the stairwell roof, and proceeded to walk towards the boy, watching him as the boy seemingly studied and calculated him with an experienced gaze. "Yo, kid."_

_The boy by now had turned, and started playing with some sort of can, "What are you doing at a place like this?"_

_The boy lit what he now knew to be a firecracker, and shot it, before standing up to look up at him. He then spoke in a sickeningly sweet kid voice, "Fireworks."_

_Tip off two, kid had serious personality problems. He then watched expectantly out towards where the police were, "Look! A helicopter! It looks like they've seen us."_

_Kaito turned to the kid and grinned, "Kid, you're not an ordinary brat." _

_Then, the boy turned to him with a confident grin, "I'm Edogawa Conan, a Detective."_

_He felt himself snicker in the back of his mind, and yet, took note of 'Conan's' voice change, "Oooh?"_

_Conan still looked at him as though he'd already captured him, "Shouldn't you be worried Kaitou Kid-san? If you don't hurry, the helicopters will get here."_

_He put on an act of being contemplative, bringing a hand to his chin as thought thinking, "Hm." He then thought of his favorite trick, and pulled out a radio, watching as Conan got confused. He coughed, and in Officer Chaki's voice, spoke into the police radio, "This is Chaki. I have spotted Kaitou Kid on the rooftop of Haido City Hotel. Come to the area immediately!"_

_Conan was shocked._

_Kaito then impersonated Nakamori-keibu, and internally giggled as he was sure Nakamori was having a fit. _

_Conan was speechless._

"_Are you satisfied now, little detective?"_

_It was then Nakamori burst in, "Freeze, Kid!"_

_Kaito perked up a bit, "My, my! If it isn't Nakamori-keibu. You sure move fast." _

_Nakamori hmphed, "What are you saying? You knew I had deciphered your message and had been waiting here all day. I predicted you'd fly here using your hang glider. I even tightened security around here. Who would've known you'd fly here from Touto Tower? But in any case, give up on that pearl already. You've nowhere to run." _

_He smirked still, "Tonight was just a practice drill. I have no intention of stealing it."_

"_What?"_

_Kaito felt himself get more amused as he released his hang glider, "Oh? I'm sure I made clear at the top of the note. I said "April Fool" as in "a joke." He clicked his belt into place._

_Nakamori yelled to the others, "Don't let him fly away! Get him!"_

_Just as all of the officers made a dash to play 'dog pile on the bandit' he dropped a small little sphere from his shirt cuff. _

_Conan saw it._

_Light burst out from the flash bomb he'd released, "Yo kid, did you know? A thief is a creative artist who takes his prey in style, but a detective is nothing more than a critic who follows in our footsteps."_

_Conan was struggling through the light to bear it and not loose sight of him, "What?"_

_And then he disappeared, changing costume and leaving behind a note of when he would steal the real thing._

_And only the real thing._

* * *

_i know (i know)  
if you stay (if you stay)  
this will be (this will)  
ours to take (be ours to take) _

* * *

Aoko watched Kaito as he retold the story, finally simply accepting the fact Kaito was KID. 

For the moment anyway.

He _did_ say he needed help with something, so why not?

Kaito sighed, "After that, I monitored his house, and after a while noticed that some _other_ interesting individuals were monitoring him. One of them being an FBI agent…or 3."

Aoko blinked, the FBI was _watching_ Conan..? "Why would they..?"

Kaito shook his head, "I don't know. I may have pretty much solid proof of who Conan is.. But that doesn't mean I understand anything else. It's not like I've gone up to him on the way home from school and asked, "Hey Conan! Why aren't you Shinichi?" or something like that, you know? He's never actually met _me_."

Aoko slowly nodded, "But I still don't get how you made this notion that he's…"

Kaito smiled, "A while back… do you remember when KID was snipered at? The time with that whole.. Memory egg heist?"

Aoko thought it over a moment, "I think so."

"During that whole fiasco, I was able to watch him outside of someone who was 'close' to him. I made sure to follow him, and was practically told directly that my suspicions were correct."

Aoko blinked, "How?"

Kaito grinned, perching himself in a bizarre position only _he_ could find comfy, "Hattori Heiji called him 'Kudo' repetitively- even while chasing me when I was shot at."

It was in that moment Aoko came to the realization of just _how much danger_ Kaito had gone through and survived.

She then found herself get angry, and yet, the emotion was completely taken over by a feeling of helplessness and sorrow.

She cried.

* * *

_inside i (i feel)   
am overwhelmed (so good)  
from holding back (i want)  
but know that this won't be forever (you for all my days, but tonight...) _

* * *

_**Ran**_

She sighed as she sat in the large library in Shinichi's home, simply taking the time to soak in the past, and to soak in the feeling of home she still felt from that place.

Home.

Shinichi.

She felt her eyes slowly close, and for a while, thought she was asleep, when she suddenly heard a 'shfft-kh' from the hallway.

Or more like Shinichi's front door.

Her mind struggled for a moment to wake up when she suddenly picked up a female voice whispering, though more like a hushed yell, "Kaito! What are we doing here? You just-!"

The other hushed her, "Calm down, I've done this a few times before. Beside's, I'm pretty sure the guy'll practically have kittens when he finds out I've been though his room more than once."

The female seemingly paused, "YOU'VE LOOKED THROUGH HIS STUFF!"

Kaito 'eeped' and started shooshing her, "Don't yell like that, stupid!"

Ran very quickly picked up that their relationship was somehow alike to Heiji and Kazuha's, and decided to make her presence known. She got up from the study chair, and slowly opened the library door, "Uhm…"

Both jumped and looked at her, "Eh!" It was Kaito who recovered first and, although startled, smiled and went over to her, "Mouri-neechan! How do you do?"

Ran took a few more steps into the hall, taking in his friend's disgruntled appearance and smiled slightly, "I'm fine but… What are you doing breaking into Shinichi's house…?"

Kaito blinked, and scaughed, "Breaking into? We just came over to warm up the house. Some woman names Yukiko has asked me to come over here and make sure the dust doesn't settle too much every once in a while."

Ran blinked, and the other girl seemed particularly skeptical of this excuse, which for some reason, she actually felt herself believing, "Uhm… who's your friend?"

Kaito blinked and looked back to the girl for a moment before smiling sheepishly, "Oh, that's just Aoko."

Aoko huffed, "_Just_ Aoko, huh?"

And suddenly Aoko had a mop in her hand, and was threatening Kaito with it, "Make a comment like that _again_ and I'll…"

Ran stepped in, laughing nervously, "Uhm… please don't get violent here… There's expensive stuff and…"

It was then Aoko seemingly noticed that she was practically standing in a _mansion_ and went limp, looking around the house in shock.

Kaito sighed, relieved before turning to Ran, "So neechan… What are you doing here..?"

Ran smiled slightly, "Just visiting."

Kaito nodded, "Ah. Well.. I'm gonna go fix up a few things upstairs so.. If you two don't mind talking or something…"

Aoko seemed to be oblivious still and Ran nodded as Kaito went up the stairs into the second floor…

* * *

_i can't stay here   
you can't ask me  
just so you would know_

* * *

_**Nakamori**_

He stared at the note laying innocently on his desk. It was black with silver writing- unusual for a note…

Especially for a KID note..

Yet, for some off reason, he didn't feel his usual rage this time while looking at it.

Nope.

Why might you ask?

The next KID appearance was going to occur on the same day as Kaito's Magic Show, and not JUST that…

But That was the day Kudo Shinichi disappeared…

And Toichii Kuroba was killed.

He sighed, rubbing his dark hair, wanting to take a smoke, but feeling to lazy to do so.

No one ever wanted to believe him when he said Toichii had been killed, and the only others who seemed to come up with that same assumption were Mrs. Kuroba, and Kaito.

Oh yes.

He _knew_ Kaito knew that Toichii didn't just die from some screw up.

But to the extent… he had no idea.

Damn the Poker Face Toichii was so famed for.

It was already too late for Kuroba Kaito.

Far _far _too late to stop him from being what his father was…

Perhaps even to late to keep him from dieing mysteriously himself…

Oh yes.

He knew.

He knew this next KID visit would be far more bizarre than any other.

Oh yes.

He knew that death was sneaking around every corned just waiting…

Waiting to nab one of them…

To cause more sadness to 2 families which had already lost so much in their lives.

Yes.

Too much.

* * *

Takato: and one more chapter left, the FINAL chapter (Or I sure as HECK hope so!) to Sun and the Moon. Uhm… I really hope that you check out my one shot In a Loose, Loose Situation (I may do a one shot to the partner song, In a Win, Win Situation). Some of my Ending may be based around that chapter. I'm not sure. 

The next chapter will basically consist of Conan discovering Kaito's past, the 'Show' Kaito/Kid & Aoko? is putting on, and… yeah. We'll see what happens after that.

Look out for my One shot's!

Oh, Final note: I know the Nakamori part was really… an opposing emotion to the rest of the chapter but.. O.o0 I couldn't figure out what to do so, I decided to set up for the drama coming up.

Hope to see your reviews soon! X3

R&R

And as always

_**Shinjitsu wa Itsumo Hitotsu!**_

_**There is Only One Truth!**_


	10. Kaito, KID, and Conan Molotov pt 1

_Takato: Well guys..._

I know I _told_ you this would be my last chapter...

But once I hit the 10 page mark I realized that I'll have to split the chapter (I'm currently on page 12, and since I really wanted to post the chapter, I posted from my 'Takato actually pre-read her chapter! OMG!' point and will continue from the point after.

This chapter has some interesting twists and turns, and I realized that I actually hadn't ocmpletely set up Kaito's little heist and so forth completely... and not only that but.. a few elements from 'In a Lose, Lose Situation' (one shot) got implemented.. so I guess that one shot was the muse bunnies saying 'more foo', more!' and so.. the readers are getting more.

-cry-

I was really hoping to end it for you guys and not lie this time.. so.. all I can say is...

I hope it ends withing 1/2 chapter's 'cause... Sun and the Moon is sucking up all of my creative drive! -cries- no artistic drive for a good 2 weeks!

**_2!_**

I'm going crazy here! so.. -caugh- ok, not that I realize I need to MOVE ON with the chapter.. without further 'ado.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline, ok!

Oh yeah, and the song I'm using is 'Molotov' by Dead Poetic

_

* * *

_

_With my back to the wall you've somehow pinned me up against.  
Fingernails in the palms of these tightly clenched fists._

* * *

XxX 

_**Hakuba**_

_Wake up…_

He felt himself twitch, before his ruby red eyes slowly slid open.

He blinked and slid his eyes to look over at his alarm clock.

…Why in all that was holy, was he awake at 3:47:57 in the morning?

He then noticed a light breeze, or moreso, a chill that had entered his room and a large shadow that accompanied the light billowing of his curtains.

He _knew_ that silhouette.

"Kid."

The shadow seemed to smirk jauntily, "_Hakuba. I see your not a morning person._"

Hakuba felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, and he sighed deeply, "Why are you at my house?"

…not only that, but why wasn't he moving to arrest him? Kid _was_ breaking and entering.

Kid hopped off the balcony railing and went into Hakuba's room. He then stayed by the sliding glass door, and leaned against it lightly, showing Hakuba his side profile.

The side without his monocle.

Yet, his eyes were closed, and his hat made obscure shadows over his face.

It was strange.

Seeing Kid just lean against his window with his arms crossed, completely comfortable, as if he knew he wouldn't jump to arrest him at this moment.

Why?

Hakuba ruffled his hair, as he shifted out of his bed and stood to the side of it, in a white shirt and pajama pants, "Answer my question."

Kid smiled for a moment, before sighing soundlessly and becoming a bit more serious, and seemingly dangerous.

So he wasn't just here for fun.

"_You've been keeping tabs on Edogawa Conan. Why?"_

Hakuba blinked and found himself becoming agitated, "Why? That's simple. During heists you've shown interest in him, and I've seen you constantly watch the obituaries, and save the murder reports that he's involved in."

Kid gave him an incredulous look, "_Seen me watch the obituaries? When?"_

Hakuba felt himself get annoyed, and without really thinking about his next course of action, he ran at Kid, pushing into Kid's dodge, and grabbed his hat, "Because I _know_ you're Kuroba, Kaito!"

There was a pause.

Hakuba stood in one spot, clutching the hat that helped make Kaitou KID's facial features so obscure.

The hat that (Unknowingly to Hakuba) held flash bombs, and many _other_ nifty, yet dangerous gadgets KID used.

And Kaitou KID on the other side, glaring and agitated by Hakuba's sudden move that ruined his simple plans for the evening, "_You actually believe I'm Kuroba?"_

There was a moment of silence, each taking in the other's features.

Hakuba felt sick.

"Yes."

His voice was hoarse.

Kid smiled, a devious smile, a smile that did _not_ belong in Kaito's face, "_You forget Hakuba… I am a **Phantom** thief…"_

And that was the end of their conversation.

XxX

_

* * *

_

_And I'm somewhere in between a held tongue and a curse.  
Or I could keep it inside, and hide it._

* * *

XxX 

_**Conan**_

He stumbled his way to the table and plopped down, yawning loudly. "Morning Ran-neechan…"

Ran glanced over to him, "Morning Conan-kun! Breakfast will be ready shortly."

Conan nodded slightly, "Mmkay."

He then proceeded to blearily stare at his empty rice bowl, when suddenly Ran made a gasping sound, "Now I remember why he looks so familiar!"

Conan blinked, and looked to Ran wondering for a moment, if Ai would be a better choice as a girlfriend. Once again realizing he was still delusional, he decided that he _seriously_ needed coffee right now, "Eh…?"

Ran turned to Conan excitedly, "You know that Kuroba guy I told you about? Well, Not _only_ does he resemble Shinichi, but we've seen him before! It was around the time of that Black Star KID Heist and…"

Ran's voice faded as he felt himself smirk.

Kuroba Kaito was a new suspect on his list.

Considering the information Ran gave him, he _knew_ something was _off_ about that guy.

Now to investigate him.

XxX

* * *

_In hopes my avoidance will cure it.  
But there's no time for this._

* * *

XxX 

He shook himself awake, after having fallen asleep while searching through all of the files concerning the Kuroba family.

He looked around, disgruntled for a moment before sighing and scratching his head for a moment.

Shinichi never wanted to have a dream like that _again_.

He was _no_ magician, and a firm disbeliever in the supernatural.

But the dream he just had liked to jab him with a smirk, and say '_Nyah nyah, told ya so._'

It was then that suddenly he felt eyes on him.

He jolted, searching for the offending person staring, no, leering at him.

No one.

He sighed and hopped off his dad's chair, and proceeded out into the hall and to his old room.

Shinichi's room.

He paused at the door and looked in for a while, a heavy sense of depression setting in.

He pressed on, past everything else and made his way to the attic.

The attic was a special haven.

It held secrets.

Secrets he hadn't even dared to notice.

Until this moment… This moment, when he had a dream of night flights, family, and a horribly slow death…

_He clasped his cuff in practiced motion, shifted his collar **just right**, and slid on his immaculate white gloves._

_He then picked up a white magicians hat and placed it on his head with practiced ease, looking himself over in the mirror._

_Satisfied, he grinned silently, and picked up the final piece to his suite._

_His monocle._

_He fingered the charm that dangled delicately from the end, it's deep clear blue shining softly in the dim light. Turning it over, he looked at the 3 leaf clover emblazoned upon it._

_The symbol of luck._

_Some may possibly wonder why the Kaitou Kid would want such a silly charm to dangle from the end of his eyepiece so haphazardly._

_It was simple._

_He always wanted lady luck by his side, and why not have a symbol of her emblazoned **just right**, on his most precious piece of his disguise?_

_Besides, it was also up to her if that monocle ever were to fall off you know._

_Finishing his musings, he made a few final checks of his gear, and turned, his deep blue eyes determined._

_The glider **would** work._

_It had to._

_For their sake._

XxX _  
_

_

* * *

_

_Or I could keep it inside, and hide it.  
In hopes my avoidance will cure it.  
But there's no time for this again._

_

* * *

_

XxX _**  
**_

_**They** were chasing him._

_He had declined **Their** original deal._

_He **had** to get away, change disguise, **something**._

_**They** shot him._

_And left him._

_When he finally managed to pick himself up, his suite was already a bloody mess._

_He needed help, fast._

_He looked around, and realized he was completely outside of his district._

_How could he let himself, **Kaitou Kid**, get lost?_

_He started walking._

_After walking for what seemed like hours, when he felt he could go no longer…_

_**He** appeared before him._

"_Kaitou Kid I assume."_

_He tried to focus his eyes, but it wasn't working. "Who are you?"_

_The figure moved closer to him, walking until he was about a foot away from him, "A writer."_

_And that was all._

_Than suddenly, he found himself waking to reality once more._

_It was day, in the noontime._

_He also had borrowed clothes on._

_He blinked slowly, and looked around his current surroundings._

_Where was he..? Was Jii involved with this at all?_

"_**A writer."**_

_Staring at the ceiling, the words returned to him._

_That wasn't a reassuring answer, and quite honestly, he knew he was unmasked by this guy._

_This was bad, what if the organization followed him without his knowing and they attacked these people-?_

_And suddenly his musings were cut off as a flurry of brown hair, bright blue eyes, and the kind of enthusiasm only an 8 year old could have pounced him, "You're finally awake uncle!"_

_He was startled by the similarity the boy held to his own son._

_He smiled, "Yes, it seems that way. Could you please get off of uncle though? He's hurt and-"_

"_Ok!" The boy hopped off of him and stood next to where he was laying, still rather interested, "You're a magician, right?"_

_He blinked, "How'd you know?"_

_He threw his arms up, happily, "Because of your magician outfit! But, why do you wear white? Don't magicians usually wear black?"_

_He felt himself smile more, and he tapped the boy's nose, "Because I'm a **special** magician."_

_The boy grinned cheekily, and it was then that he realized the boy must be home because he was ill, "What's your name?"_

_The boy blinked, "…Oh!" he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Shinichi! Kudo Shinichi!"_

_Kudo…?_

_Suddenly a deep voice called out, "Shinichi! You should leave the magician alone, I **did** tell you he was injured!"_

_Shinichi immediately froze, knowingly caught in his supposed wrongdoing, "I- I know! But I thought he might be dead and…"_

_The older voice sighed, and finally the mysterious figure and voice gained a face to go along with it, "Shinichi, I **taught** you how to check someone's pulse."_

_Shinichi scuffed the heel of his foot on the carpet lightly as he looked down to the floor, "I know it's just.. Dad, I was **bored** and…" It was at that moment his body decided to go into a coughing fit._

_The older Kudo shook his head and gave him an apologetic look and shrug before herding Shinichi off to his room._

_The room was silent for a moment._

_The older Kudo returned and closed the door._

_They looked at each other, measuring one another before Kudo finally spoke up, "So, Kaitou Kid… What's your name? I know you would think I'd have already looked through your clothing for an ID, or that I'd have called the police or taken your finger prints… But I have a special place for mysterious thieves in my heart, and would like you to tell me yourself."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "A special place in your heart for mysterious thieves…?"_

_Kudo grinned, "You don't recognize my name, do you?"_

_He shifted, feeling a tad bit silly, "Not particularly."_

_Kudo nodded, "I'm Kudo Yuusaku. I'm a mystery writer, but I'm also a detective."_

_He blinked. Well, no wonder he'd said those things. He grinned, "Then why the love for thieves?"_

_Yuusaku grinned, "I have a novel in the works. There is a character that I actually based off of you- the Night Baron. I was hoping to use you as a loose guideline for how Baron's mystery would play out."_

_He shifted into a more comfortable upright position slowly, "And does this ruin it?"_

_Yuusaku closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them, a mysterious and mischievous glint in his eye, "No. Just an unexpected twist."_

_He ran a hand through his unruly hair, "I see. Well then, Mr. Detective, I'll tell you my name."_

_His name was Kuroba Toichii, Husband to Kuroba Yun, and father of 8 year old Kuroba Kaito._

XxX 

_

* * *

_

_So light it up and let it fly away.  
A Molotov Cocktail, my dreams symbolized in flames._

_

* * *

_

XxX 

_He supposed their friendship was strange, yet, he knew his ancestors were already rolling around in their graves laughing that he was friends with Nakamori Ginzo._

_So why not add a Mystery novelist with a mysterious phantom fetish, and a detective on the side?_

_He was pretty sure they were enjoying the show, and being as he was, he wasn't about to drop the act._

_Toichii kept his friendship with Yuusaku loose, and only informed him of the basics._

_Yet, he couldn't be kept from sharing **Their** existence with him._

_He didn't know why, but he just **felt** that Yuusaku needed to be warned about them._

_He also knew he'd never see the day that the knowledge he passed on would come in handy._

_And then it was a night of his most packed and extravagant show._

_Yuusaku was there._

_He knew he was._

_He also felt something was **wrong**._

_He hated that feeling._

_Especially when he felt as though Lady Luck were crying._

_He wished to finger his charm one more time._

_To hold Kaito tightly, to tell him to leave that painting alone and never go into that room…_

_The room he **knew** would spin the threads of his son's destiny._

_It was time for his final and most daring trick._

_1 minute._

_2 minutes._

_His lungs were burning._

_His vision was blurring._

_He was going to die, here and now._

_As himself, on the stage._

_Kaitou Kid would fade away._

_He only hoped Kaito didn't meet his fate._

_The last thing he could barely see was a spark, and the lights falling to crash on the stage._

_Oblivion._

XxX _  
_

_

* * *

_

_Put your back to them all, I swear they're not getting you there.  
A blueprint for the outside, when it's cold out there.  
It's not clear, but I refuse to breathe from these machines again._

_

* * *

_

XxX _  
_

He set the tattered old notebook and photo album on his bed.

He was shaking.

Shinichi, never before in his life felt so overwhelmed.

He realized he'd lived through sporadic moments of Kuroba Toichii's life.

A dead man for 10 years.

The original Kaitou Kid.

And he had become friends with his dad.

A few days after this experience, Shinichi finally got back into a place of normalcy and comfort, and decided to search out the Kuroba's.

It didn't take long.

Without hardly any thought put into it, he found himself in front of Kuroba Toichii's house.

The home base of _the_ Kaitou Kid.

It was numbing, the feelings he felt.

He'd met Toichii.

Their family traits were so similar and.. "_You're finally awake uncle!_"

He jumped, immediately growled, and slapped a hand onto his forehead, frustrated.

Why did all the weird stuff have to happen to him!

He took several deep breaths, and rang the doorbell.

It was now or never.

He needed to know what and how they felt.

They were victims of **them** as well.

**He **would **never** be able to forgive **Them**.

XxX

* * *

_You all depend on the filters that keep you away  
From the pain when you cry, and the praises you sang.  
It's not real so I refuse to breathe from these machines again._

_**

* * *

**_

XxX _**  
**_

_**Kaito**_

He had revised his original note that he'd sent to the Conan-tachi, and sent out the new and final draft to everyone else he felt necessary. This would be a private event.

Besides, Kaitou Kid could not be revealed to the world just yet.

In fact, Kaito felt the identity should stay mysterious, and just like a phantom, mysteriously fade away.

He couldn't do it suddenly, and his mission was still unaccomplished.

It wouldn't even matter if **they** were brought down, all the way to their roots. He could **never** let anyone get ahold of the Pandora, or else his father's mission would die in vain.

All that he went through wasn't just to keep Pandora away from **them**.

It was to keep it away from **everyone and everything**. Good or bad, no one could ever have a grasp on that sort of power.

Ever.

Kaito sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He was getting tired.

At least Aoko hadn't killed him yet though, and that made him a bit happier.

He was also happy to see his mom when he came home. She acted as though she'd seen an old friend, and her spirits were lifted from an incredible burden.

Which also made him nervous.

He _knew_ someone out of the ordinary had visited his house.

He shrugged, and turned back to his final draft of his Kid note.

_On the night of the Phantom's original disappearance, he left behind a gem hidden in the forest. A fearless Black Knight discovered the nest of which the gem was left. Suddenly, the Knight then found himself struck down by the backside of a Dragon's tail, and found his Ebony Wings clipped, shredded. He became someone else to hide from the Dragon in the only way he knew how, even though just one slip could cost him._

_He was unable to return to his kingdom, and was forced to be a stranger in a foreign land, where he met a maiden who had also been struck down by the Dragon's Tail. Together, they worked, while in the meantime the Black Knight's Princess wept tears of glass each night as she gazed into the night sky, waiting for her Knight's return._

_When the time came that they met each other again, she could no longer recognize him, for he had lost his wings and his armor. He had become someone who was far different and younger than her._

_Even so, he still loved her, and he stayed by her side though she didn't know it was he who was beside her all along._

_It was soon after their fated reunion that the kingdom's mischievous Jester realized who the Black Knight was, and along with his servant friend, they revealed the mysterious boy that the Princess had become so fond of, was in fact, the Black Knight who had lost his wings and all that he had held dear. The Jester admonished that it was only the maiden of the lost village who could recover him, for it was the Black Knight's Holy Blade that could return the Black Knight to his true self._

_It would only be after the Holy Blade was returned to the Black Knight that the Dragon could be slain._

Kaito stretched.

He knew his note method this time around was strange, but he felt he needed a story instead of a simple 4-7 lined note.

Besides, it was more fun this way.

XxX

* * *

Takato: I hope you enjoyed part 1 of the end... and... I apologize if it seems sort of like a _jolt_ of an end of the chapter but.. don't worry. as I said: I've already got the next two pages written. (And hey, these author notes were added in along with the lovely 'XxX's you see. yup.) 

Hope you didn't hate 'em _too_ much. XD

Also, NEXT WEEKS MY 19th BIRTHDAY! -flails- October 14th, yup. 19. Reviews as presents? XD

As always

_**Shinjitsu Wa Itsume Hitotsu!**_

_**There is Only One Truth! **_

* * *


	11. part 2 Wild Wilderness

SN 1987A- I must say, first off, no this isn't an author review reply. I'd just like to say: Oh my gosh XD A reader is actually listening to the music I used in my fic! –Is a VERY happy author- Everyone: Follow SN's example and listen to the songs I list out (If need be, I'll send you the MP3 through mail.. or something… I'd post it online through a link but, I've honestly have no idea where to post sound clips). I come up with these songs with reason, and really, they have good sound (may take a listen or two to get used to 'em, but yeah, they are good) The songs _definitely_ help out the mood.

Takato: Ok, so finally, onto the normal author ramblings. I'd like to apologize for my 'Itsumo' misspelling last chapter. I've mentioned it before in either 'In a Win, Win/Lose, Lose Situation' fic, but I must say it again: I FEEL LIKE SUCH AN IDIOT! XD gosh.. I've _never_ misspelled that before X.x0

And to think, I even put the quote on my iPod Nano –sigh- really

Oh, I'm also on MySpace now, I'm Miranda and uhm… 60154 is my zip so.. find me… leave me a note on who you are if you're on there and be my friend. X3 -and that plan's flawed but.. I _think_ you gets it-

Disclaimer: I only own this little piece of the net… and even then, I don't own that either… XD

New Author Note: …I…am…devastated… you know, my day couldn't get any worse. My art that I did for a school event was scrapped, and no one told me (I found out when I looked at the final flier.. And lemme tell you.. I've been a mess all day since then)…and now had the gall to reset the hit counters.

…I feel like I just lost every review to my name, and story.

Really.

It's just that devastating to me, to loose my hits.. especially since that was the only way I really knew people were reading my story. -siiiighs-

Final note: I'm changing from Molotov to Aoki yasei o daite.. Simply because I'm enjoying the song (I'll probably end up using it another fic) and just.. Yeah. I just got the Inuyasha singles CD today (I got the one with 15 tracks: which that means it has all three single cd's on it… so, go for that one.)… and lemme tell you, I must say… each song remix.. Gets progressively.. Worse. Inuyasha's is alright, Miroku's is.. 'wtf' and Sesshomaru's is 'what the hell were they on when they decided to do this…?' so… uhm… yeah. Anyways- the Karaoke versions are just as good as the songs, since the background music itself is really good. …..Now onto the story.

**

* * *

**

_**Taiyou ga kyou mo kurayami ni noboru**  
Today the sun still rises in the darkness,**  
Kizutsuite yomigaeru yuuki mitai ni**__  
It seems like courage that was hurt, and reawakened. _

**

* * *

**

Kaito whistled on his way home with his hands in his pockets, having delivered his final notes for his heist, and or magic show. He mentally sighed at having to tell Nakamori-keibu that his magic show was actually somewhere else. It was sort of frustrating, but he'd get over it later.

After walking through the dimming streets for a while, he stopped.

Someone was following him.

He looked around, sort of confused, wondering just who wanted to speak with him at such a time.

After a few minutes, his senses told him he really didn't want to find out.

Kaito shuddered slightly and began walking again.

He then began to start taking a different route home, a longer and more confusing one that took him through the park. Once his feet touched the grass, a soccer ball slowly rolled past him and stopped a few feet ahead of his rout.

Kaito stopped and stared at the ball.

_You have **got** to be kidding me._

A few light unnoticed footfalls sounded before they stopped, the smirk almost heard in the speaker's words, "_Hello there, Kuroba Kaito."_

Kaito's eyebrow twitched.

_He_ was supposed to be the one who initiated their meeting. _Not_ him.

_Especially_ not when he was in his normal civilian persona.

Kaito turned with a bit of a forced smile, "Hey there, is that your ball, kid?"

Conan smirked, that same smirk that made him understand the Kaitou Kid taskforce's hatred for his own, "Don't try to pass me off as someone else. I know you know."

Kaito sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, giving him a forced patience, "Why are you here?"

"I'm investigating a case." Conan slowly walked around Kaito and picked up his ball before looking to him again, "A special case that involves _both_ you _and_ your other self."

Kaito blinked, "A case…?"

Conan faced him and closed his eyes for a moment before looking him square on, "Kuroba Toichii, Age 32, Up-and-Coming World Renowned Magician dies on April 17th-'

Kaito growled, "_Stop it_."

Conan raised an eyebrow, "Does it bother that I speak of your father?"

"No. It's that you talk about him like a subject. A simple case that-"

"Kaito. He _is_ a case."

Kaito shifted, "And why are you so interested in his 'case,' Kudo?"

Conan gave him a slight glare for a moment before straightening himself out, "I had a dream."

Kaito blinked and started laughing, "A _dream_?"

Shinichi growled and kicked him in the shin, "Stupid! I had a _dream_ where I was literally _Kuroba Toichii_."

Kaito blinked, "..What?"

Shinichi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "When I started to investigate you, I found the files on your father. The _strange_ part about it was that _my_ father had investigated the case. He _knew_ what had really happened, but to protect you and your mother, he didn't let most details leek out."

He shifted, "Why… would _your_ father have files on that?"

Shinichi shifted from one leg to another, "Our fathers were loose friends. They kept tabs on each other and gave each other information."

Kaito was lost, "Are you serious?"

Shinichi nodded, "Yes, and not only that but…" he shifted nervously, becoming fidgety, "I also... actually met your father in his civilian form about 3 or 4 months before he died.. and I was in contact with him a lot."

Kaito blinked, "You were..? Huh. Why does that bother you?"

Shinichi glared at him, "I just recently realized that I was really influenced in a few ways by him. But that's not what's bothering me, it's the dream. The dream gives me the _creeps_ because I dreamed through his death."

Kaito stopped, "You- What?"

Shinichi looked at the ground, "In my dream, it ended when your father died… I was 'him' until his last conscious thought."

Kaito was speechless.

* * *

_**Me no mae ni yami ga oshiyosete kitemo**  
Although the darkness before us keeps coming, **  
Tachimukai buchiyaberu chikara awasete**  
We'll face it, break through it, our strength together. _

**

* * *

**

_**Shinichi**_

He brought Kaito into his home (which he somehow had the feeling he knew the whole place as if it were his own), and brought out the files Yuusaku had kept about Kaitou KID, Kuroba Toichii, and all of his dealings with the Kuroba family after his death.

Kaito had been shaken after reading most of the information, and Shinichi left him when he took out the photo album with the pictures of him, or Toichii with others that his mother had taken.

After a few hours, Kaito sat down next to him on the couch, tired and seemingly lost of life. "Should we have a truce?"

He felt himself smirk slightly, "Sure. You have information, and I have a whole lot more for you."

Kaito nodded slowly, staring off into space, contemplating something, "…Shinichi?"

"What."

Kaito looked at him, "Why are you a kid?'

He looked at him and smirked, "You really wanna know?"

Kaito nodded, "You know my story, and I've been almost _dieing_ trying to figure out yours."

Shinichi laughed cynically, "Sure. It started with some sort of promise I made to Ran to take her out to Tropical Land…"

Time passed.

The story was told.

Kaito seemingly studied the floor by the end, "So… Ai is…?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting."

"Yup."

They went home in silence.

**

* * *

**

_**Ima ore wa umarete kita imi o shitta n da**  
Now I know the reason I came into this world, **  
omae to au sono tame da to**  
It was to be with you. _

**

* * *

**

Finally, it was time for the heist.

Every single Taskforce Member, every police officer/detective Kaito had deemed worthy to , and more were there in the auditorium- even TWO-MIX!

If that weren't enough, Kaito suddenly felt nervous.

Nervous and Kuroba Kaito were two things that didn't mix- oh no. In fact, Kaito had all but forgotten what 'nervous' felt like.

Until now.

Conan was going to beam him in the _nuts_ for this one.

…That is, if he doesn't escape first.

The lights were dimmed, the crowd was hushed…

It was time to show the world just _what_ Kuroba Kaito could do.

Even if he _was_ KID at the time… at least Aoko and his mom knew that he was putting on his very best.

* * *

_**Ima me o sorasanai de ikou**  
There's no turning away as we go now, **  
Aoki yasei no mama de**_

Free to do just as we please,

* * *

The auditorium was pitch black, an eerie silence overcoming the crowd.

"**_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!_**"

At the loud and booming voice, people either became shocked, horribly confused, or, in the Kaitou KID Taskforce's case… had to hold themselves in their seats and simply sit and watch the 'show' KID was putting on for them.

"_**I, Kaitou, Thank you for attending this special event in our history! Please turn off all electronics, and enjoy!"**_

There was silence, and Kaito smirked, preparing himself for his 'extravagant' show... Yet, obviously nervous, somehow knowing in the back of his mind, _something_ was going to go wrong…

The curtains opened up, a low cast of blue lighting on the back of the stage, barely illuminating a woman sitting in a chair 'outside.' The lights rose up slowly to reveal Ran, sitting with her hair fixed into a Victorian style up-do, an extravagant deep rose colored Victorian dress adorned her body, a simple crown on her head. She sat with her eyes closed, hands folded over her lap in a relaxed manner, a very slight smile on her face.

A male's voice sounded softly, but clearly, "Hime-san…"

Ran opened her eyes and stood, turning towards the voice, her smile growing, "Kuro-san…"

A man finally came out onto the stage, adorned in a costume similar to that of the Black Knight from Teitan high's school play, except, instead of a helmet, the man simply wore a silver masquerade mask, "Hime-san." He smiled, his appearance to being almost like Shinichi's was shocking to the crowd. He knelt in a chivalrous manner in front of Ran, taking her hand and kissing it lightly before standing, "It has been a long time since we last met…"

Ran nodded, a joyous look on her face, "Yes.. Yes it has."

Kaito sighed softly, "Hime-san… I must tell you something…"

Ran's smile disappeared, her facial features becoming grim, "Must you leave again…?"

Kaito nodded slightly, "Yes, with all do respect.. I have tried to avoid this task with a great deal of furvor… Yet, it cannot be forever left unattended."

Ran nodded with resigned understanding, "I know…" She looked Kaito in the eyes, her eyes becoming slightly glossy, "Please promise to return swiftly and safely…?"

Kaito smiled sadly, "Of course Hime-san… I would do anything in the world for you."

Ran nodded, smiling a bit, "Then I bid you farewell, and best of luck."

The Black Knight bowed slightly and turned, walking away from her. Yet, just as he was about to leave the audiences eye, he turned, gave one last smile, and left.

Ran sighed softly, shadows spreading across her face as she did so, "The best of luck… Love."

The lights went down, leaving the stage in darkness.

Within a few moments they came up again, Kaito standing in front of a cave, a helmet on this time similar to the original black knight costume. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Who's there!"

A laugh echoed from the cave as a figure slowly came out of the cave, finally revealing it to be a woman (Kazuha, though one couldn't tell, as she had been given a different color, and was wearing a mask) with long red and silver hair, blue/green eyes, and a dragon's tail. Her outfit was that of a greek goddess, "I am Aoki of the shadow."

Kaito visibly tightened his grasp on his sword, "What business did you have with me here?"

She laughed, a chilling cruel laugh, "I wish to give you a present, my dear Knight… A gift you shall not soon forget."

Kaito growled, "A gift?"

Kazuha's eyes hardened slightly, "Yes, for being the cause of so much trouble for me… I feel a tad bit sorry for that princess of yours… but it cannot be helped." She walked closer to Kaito before she stopped just in front of him. Her dragon tail lifted slightly, and she then spun, doing a kick attack Ran was so well known for executing, pushing her strength into her leg to help the tail impact her target properly.

Kaito then was knocked to the side, a noticeable gasp of pain heard as he landed roughly, "Wha?" He was breathless.

Kazuha smirked, and went to his side, "You have now been enchanted, my dear Knight." She knelt down and picked him up close to herself, "Enjoy your last moments." She then 'kissed' him, Kaito's eyes widening in 'surprise' before his eyes slowly dulled and closed.

Kazuha broke her 'kiss' and laid him back down, smirking. She stood, "Sweet dreams, Knight-san…"

The lights darkened to red before fading.

**

* * *

**

_**Doko ka ni aru taiyou no**_

Somewhere, there's the glittering of

_**Kirameki motomete**  
The sun we're longing for. _

**

* * *

**

Shinichi hadn't been properly informed.

He knew it.

He was also nervous.

Even though he was sure in his acting abilities, he was very, _very_ angry with this play business.

It was an indirect way of proclaiming to the audience that 'Yes, I AM Kudo Shinichi.'

He went onto stage, prepared for his part after having had to force Kaito to fork the script over.

…An incomplete script…

Shinichi could only surmise that even _Kaito_ was unsure of his own play…

He stepped onto the stage.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The lights went up slowly, going until it was 'midday.'

The scene was that of a village house, a simple place really. In the bed laid Conan, as Ai entered the house and dumped herbs into a basket . She sighed softly and noticed that he was stirring, "Are you awake?"

Conan blinked his eyes open, gasped, and sat up quickly, looking around frantically, "Where am I! What happened to Aok-"

Ai cute him off and shoved him back down onto the bed, "You're too weak from that dragon's enchantment to do anything right now, so just lay there like a good knight, will you?"

Conan blinked, and moved his pillow so he could sit up at least slightly, "How is it I'm still alive…?"

Ai gave him a sardonic smile, "Alive…? You call what you've become alive..? At least, in _your_ mind you are alive.. But to your comrades who have found nothing but torn and bloodied armor… You are dead."

Conan's eyes widened, and he seemingly stopped breathing, "What do you-"

"Look at yourself. You are nothing but a child now."

Conan lifted his hands into his view, and his eyes very quickly began to widen, "I'm…. I'm a-"

"-Child. Yes. You are nothing but a little orphan boy."

Conan's features changed between several things before he placed his hands over his face and groaned loudly in despair. The crowd was chilled slightly, somehow realizing that these feelings being projected from the boy were not simple plays on words..

But his true feelings.

Conan removed his hands and whirled to look at Ai, "Who are you? And How do you know anything about this?"

Ai sighed, sitting on a stool, leaving him to only see her side profile, but leaving her facing the audience. She looked up towards the 'ceiling,' "A few years ago.. I found myself in a similar situation as yourself…"

Conan's eyes widened as Ai continued, "I was enchanted because I had been an underling of that woman… but… When I'd decided I'd had enough, this is what she did in repayment…"

Conan sighed heavily, "I see…"

There was silence for a moment before Ai stood, "You should freshen yourself up… Royalty is coming soon."

Conan blinked, "Royalty…? How many days have passed since I've been…?"

"You have been unconscious for a month."

Conan sputtered, but Ai threw some decent looking boys clothes at him, "Now hurry up and get yourself washed and dressed. There's not much time."

Conan sighed, and the lights dimmed.

**

* * *

**

_**Saa onaji kono michi ikou**_

_So then, along the same road we'll go, **  
Kuraki kouya tsukinukete**_

_Breaking through the dark wild lands **  
Toki o koe tsunaida te**_

_Hands that join together across time, **  
Zutto hanasazu ni hashirou**_

_Never letting go, let's run! _

**

* * *

**

Regal music played softly as the lights went up, going from purplish to pink to a yellow color for day. A sleek black and silver carriage was parked with 'horses' and Ran got out slowly, minding her dress. The villagers (Hakuba made into a very fat and very annoyed looking bartender) stood in a group, waiting anxiously.

Conan and Ai were in the front.

The village head man and woman went to Ran's side, bowing slightly, "What is it you wish from us, Hime-sama?"

Ran smiled slightly, though obviously sadly, "I've come in search of a Knight that disappeared.. But it seems… he isn't among you."

Shinichi's breath caught. He hesitantly stepped forward, "Hime-sama…"

Ran looked at him, somewhat surprised along with some of the villagers, since none had seen the boy before, "Who are you…?"

Conan moved closer and knelt down, very much like Kaito had earlier, "Hime-sama… If you would let me, I'd like to help you find you knight…" He stared deeply into her eyes, and Ran seemed to notice something.

She crouched down to his level and moved some of his bangs out of the way, to reveal a very obvious scar that ran from above his right eyebrow to under his left eye, "Boy… How did you get such a horrible scar…?"

Conan tensed for a moment before smiling slightly, "I don't remember." His tone was painful to hear.. It was as if he was suffering through the pain of the scar once more.

Ran sighed softly, somewhat perplexed, unable to really recognize anything particularly specific other than his scar and hair, "I would enjoy your assistance."

Conan smiled brightly and stood after Ran did, "Uhm…"

Ran blinked down at him, "What is it?"

Conan went over and grabbed Haibara, and brought her over to Ran, "She's my sister… and I don't wanna leave her here…"

Ran blinked and smiled, "I wouldn't mind bringing her along as well. Let's leave by noon, alright?"

Conan nodded exuberantly, "Hai!"

The villagers walked off stage and 2 single beams of light were left to illuminate Conan and Ran.

Ran took a few steps forward and clasped her hands in front of her as she looked up towards the 'sky' with a pleading look to her face, "Please let me find him, Kami-sama… Please… He's all I had left…"

The light faded, and Conan stood alone, his side profile visible to the crowd, his shadow outcasting an almost tangible version of his true form, "Even if it kills me… I _will_ return to you… Hime-san… I promised you that I'd come back safely and swiftly…" he sighed heavily and turned to the crowd and looked up towards the middle of the audience, his eyes dulled slightly, "No matter what… I won't lose to this… I've never let anything hold me back before… and I never will… ever…"

Conan closed his eyes and bowed his head so that shadows could cover his eyes, and the light faded slowly, leaving the audience left in darkness.

A light instrumental played, and grew until the lights once again lifted to reveal the inside of the palace. Kaito and Aoko walked out together onto the stage. Aoko was dressed in a more plain version of Ran's dress, as Kaito was dressed in his KID outfit (Hey, it's stylish, and it had to be in there _somewhere_… right..? Besides… he wasn't about to prance around in a black and white checkered spandex suit. Heck no). "Ao-chan… What do you think of those two kids Hime-sama brought home a few months ago…?"

Aoko blinked at him, moving forward on the stage, "What do you mean Kai-kun…?"

Kaito grinned, his monocle flashing slightly, "Neither of them act like kids Ao-chan."

Aoko raised an eyebrow, "Have you been drinking one too many of your potions again…?"

Kaito almost fell over, but quickly recovered himself, "Wha!"

Aoko laughed, "You're such an idiot, _of course_ I noticed… But why would a Jester like you care?"

Kaito sighed heavily, looking up slightly in thought, "Well, Hime-san has been crying _constantly_ since the news of her Black Knight being slain.. _that_ and the King passing away… So, because of this, the whole kingdom is in unrest… The people are getting nervous, feeling the Princess can't handle the pressure of taking up her crown as Queen, and they will try and have a forced marriage…"

Aoko gasped slightly, "I didn't even realize-"

Kaito tapped her on the nose lightly, "_Exactly_ my dear Ao-chan… We're going to prove once and for all that our little Chibi-kun that hangs around the Princess is really her _Black Knight_."

Aoko nodded, and then blinked, "But Kai.. What if something… What if he's hiding on purpose..?"

Kaito thought it over a moment, "Well, if that's the case, that means he's in _big_ trouble, right..?"

Aoko nodded, "Then that means he needs allies.. And why not the kingdom's wonderful Jester!" He laughed and Aoko sweat dropped and thwacked him on the arm with a bamboo fan, "_Stop_ that!"

Kaito coughed, "Ok _ok_.. Jeez… Abusive maid…"

Aoko glared, "Stupid cape-wearing Warlock-wanna-be."

Kaito huffed, "That was uncalled for!"

Ran walked up behind them, "What are you two fighting over _now_..?"

Kaito and Aoko jumped, surprised by her sudden appearance, "Hi-HIME-SAMA!"

They both bowed slightly, "We apologize for fighting in your presence (again)."

Ran was silent for a moment before laughing, "I _enjoy_ watching the two of you fight… Don't you feel the same way, Shinta?"

Conan came out from behind Ran in a blue and silver outfit, smiling slightly, "Sure, Hime-sama."

Ran laughed lightly and pushed him forward slightly, "You should moreso acquaint yourself with these two Shinta!"

Conan rolled his eyes and smiled, brightening himself up a little, "Hello Kai-nii-chaaaaan!"

Kaito got annoyed and picked him up by the back of his top, "How many times have I asked you to not talk with that annoying voice!"

Aoko suddenly grabbed Conan out of his grasp, "Kait- uhm.. KAAAAAIII! STOP being so MEAN to Shinta-kun!"

Conan in the meantime was getting a faceful of Aoko's breasts… and… Well, let's just say he felt _very_ uncomfortable, though in the back of his mind, he was wishing it was Ran instead of Aoko…

Kaito twitched at this while Nakamori-keibu had to be gagged and held back in his seat, "Ao-_chan_.. Please remove the poor boy from you _caugh_**_chest_**… You're suffocating him." Ran had her hands covering her face, trying to keep herself from laughing as Aoko realized her… _critical_ mistake.

Aoko dropped the boy at once, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't- I didn't even realize… uhm…" she then proceeded to hide her face in her hands, blushing madly.

In the meantime, Conan tried to recover, but was still too far gone to even move just yet.

Kaito… Well… Kaito was just angry, and Ran continued to laugh at them, as the audience joined in.

After a few minutes, things got back under control, and Conan got up, huffing, "That was mean of you, Kai-niichan!"

Kaito rolled his eyes and sighed, "Look _here_ '_Shinta_'… I _know your secret_."

Ran's eyes widened in confusion, Aoko paused, and Conan's eyes widened, "Wh..What do you mean..?"

Shinichi knew something was wrong.

Kaito was nervous…. And the girls were oblivious.

Kaito took in a few deep breaths, "I know that you are the Black Knight, the one called 'Kuro-san' by the princess herself!"

Ran's eyes widened, Conan took a few steps back, and Aoko just stood there, trying to figure out a way to change the course of where things were going.

Ran turned to Kaito, "How could you say that! Shinta's just a little boy! How could he be-!"

"_That's simple, my dear Angel…"_

Kaito and Conan whirled towards the voice, the figure hidden in the shadows of the stage. Ran and Aoko moved to the sides, confused.

_What happened to Kazuha?_

Conan stopped himself from backing away, and instead forced himself forward, "_Who are you! Show yourself!"_

The crowd was now confused wondering how a boy such as Conan, a native Japanese, would know perfect English…?

There was a light chuckle from the obviously female voice. The figure moved forward onto center stage, and there, stood Vermouth in Kazuha's costume, holding Ai close to her as she held a sword up to her throat.

"_I sent you a warning, did I not, Cool Guy…?_"

Conan growled, "_You have no business here, Vermouth! Let _Haibara _go_!"

Vermouth chuckled, "_So… _Haibara_ is what you call this child…? Interesting… but there is no way I'll let her get away this time."_

Kaito shifted and moved a few smoke and flash bombs into his hands, fingering them lightly, prepared to throw them if need be, "Vermouth is you name, huh?"

Vermouth moved her gaze from Conan and gave Kaito a slight glare, "Ah, so _you_ are the Kaitou KID…"

Kaito growled slightly, "Yeah…? Well what of it…? What do _you_ know about the Kaitou KID?"

Kaito was angry, and Aoko had never _seen_ him that angry before.

..Could these people be…?

Aoko grabbed Ran's hand, "We need to move away from here."

Ran looked at her and blinked, but resigned herself and nodded, moving out of the light and backstage to find Kazuha.

Vermouth smiled slightly, "_Are you speaking of your father, _Toichii…?"

Kaito growled deeper, having a difficult time holding himself back.

He'd never imagined what it would be like to _truly_ face one of these guys…

Conan stepped forward, "Vermouth… I won't spare you, let Haibara _GO_!" Conan moved forward and Vermouth moved her sword away from Ai and slashed at Conan.

Vermouth was annoyed, "Foolish boy! I won't spare _you_ next time!"

She jumped back into the shadows as Conan ran forward and yelled, "**_Haibara!_**"

It took a moments reflex for Kaito to run and grab Conan from trying to persue Vermouth any longer, "_Edogawa!_"

By now the audience had no idea what was going, was too afraid to even _think_ of the possibilities of what was occurring.. That they could do nothing but watch the drama unfold in front of them.

Heiji got up and went towards the stage growling, "Kudo, I _swear_, if Kazuha is hurt at all-!"

Kaito moved back, leaving Shinichi alone for the moment, and practically pounced Heiji as he came down the aisle, "You _moron_! There's more important matters, like that Haibara girl being captured-!"

Heiji pushed Kaito off of him, "_You're_ the ahou! You should know just as well how I feel!"

The two boys growled at each other, challenging the other to say another word.

The crowd was mystified by the Kaitou KID's bizarre behavior.

He had _never_ acted like this.

"Just leave it."

The two boys blinked and turned, looking towards Shinichi as he moved up center stage, shedding pieces of clothing as he went until he was in a simple pair of pants and his usual primary school shirt. Hi eyes were dulled, yet angry, "Finding Haibara will be the easy part… Whether or not she'll be alive when we find her is a completely different matter… But… We need to come up with a plan to deal with this. This is no act now, this is the _real_ thing. People have _died_ because of those people. _You_ know that more than anyone, KID."

Kaito growled slightly, tending his fists before relaxing them, his face mostly covered in shadow.

Mrs. Kuroba watched, her eyes burning slightly, '_Oh Kaito… This whole time you've been…_'

"You're right… I apologize for being brash."

Heiji was slightly confused by Conan and KID's familiarity… but somehow, he knew that KID, for this point in time, was on their side.

**

* * *

**

_**Kotoba ni wa shinai yakusoku ga aru sa**_

_Without words, there are promises. **  
Hibiki au kono kimochi tsuyoi kizuna sa**_

_These shared feelings, a powerful bond. _

**

* * *

**

**_Lyrics are from Ear Tweak_**

Takato: Hi everyone…..

I know.. I _know_.. I've said for like… the last what.. 4 chapters that the next one would be the _last_ chapter…

Well… There's still another chapter to go guys… and as I've stated before..

I'm hoping it _will_ be the final one… Especially since I know what I'll be doing for the next chapter, and you guys have seen tidbits of it in my other side fics, 'In a Lose, Lose Situation' and 'In a Win, Win Situation'… I'm just going to go into.. fuller detail and length. -foams at the mouth-

-sobs- Sorry I keep leading you guys on!

PLEASE Read and Review, and make my suuuper crappy week better…?

…..and thanks to those who wished me happy birthday.

…It really sucked. X.x0 it was BORING! Blaaah.. But that's ok -sigh-

Anyways…

_**Shinjitsu wa Itsumo Hitotsu!**_

_**There is Only One Truth!**_


	12. For the Light of things Hoped For

Takato: …so.. Going over the last chapter.. During the play.. Somehow the 'You' that was ment to be 'your' misspellings… all.. Passed by me O.o0 -bangs head- argh.

Ok so.. As an author, since I can't get ahold of _some_ people's mail addresses… I have to break a rule to take care of questions… just so you poor people (and so that I) don't have to be confused anymore.

SN- **"Wow, that note thingy in the beginning was...not within expectation "**

…wha? -confused- I'm… not understanding what you…mean….

Windchaser90- ..You gave me long review! Shinichi and Kaito and the reason they look alike: Uhm… I think maybe that Shinichi's character design was based off of Kaito honestly. Magic Kaito came first, and Gosho really loves Kaito's character, which is why he threw him into the Detective Conan plotline (albeit randomly)… Magic Kaito was a good manga, it just got killed off too early… so that's that one. As for chibi-Shinichi calling Toichii uncle… Conan calls Kogoro 'Uncle' all the time. It's considered 'cute' in Japan when little kids refer to some people as Uncle, Aunt, and so on. Shinichi and Kaito are… rivals, but friends in the making. They have a kinship that Shinichi can't share with Heiji I guess you can say, since Kaito has to hide his Kaitou persona, as Shinichi has to hid behind Conan… So Kaito can understand Shinichi's feelings on having to deal with alternate personalities and keeping them secret (did that make sense?).

Pyrin- Uhm… no I was kind of given an explanation as of why my turkey was tossed (The event went alright for it being rainy and cold… I'm currently semi sick now because of it T.T and I have my first job's training tomorrow -cry-)… it was because of something in Marketing and whatnot. It still really doesn't make sense so… whatever. As for my hits… I just liked seeing how many hits I had. I had over 3100+ on this one, and I'm currently at 802. My Still Alone fic was at 1000+… and… it'd had a sudden jump during the writing of this fic so.. I was happy.. But now it's low again. / Reviews are wonderful, I love them all… it's just most people don't review, so my hits are a secondary type or review…. Do you understand..?

Sun- OK! VERMOUTH GUYS! I feel kind of silly, I did have her slightly out of her current character's personality, since she _does_ know that Haibara is Sherry and so on. But uhm… Vermouth isn't a bad guy really… it's… complicated. You'll understand what I'm trying to say if you've read my 'In a Win, Win Situation' fan fic.

As for everyone who has, and will review: I am grateful to you all. X3

Takato: Final stuffs… so… about page 5 into this fic I got obsessively into Naruto and went on a manga downloading, fan fiction spree. -sweat drop- Don't be surprised if I write one sooner or later. / oh yeah. An AWESOME Naruto fic (Mostly the reason I got totally sidetracked from writing e.e0) to check out is Training for the Job by Desaix. In my opinion, it's on Ysabet/Becky Tailweaver, etc etc level of 'HOLY CRAP, AWESOME!11one!' ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan and its respective characters, and I also do not own any of the songs used throughout this fan fiction.

**

* * *

**

_Deepest oceans of despair…_

_This vast and somber Charcoal night of space…_

_Have you given up yet? _

_What hope lingers in the crevasses and corners of your soul? _

_I know you._

_You haven't given up yet._

_You are brave in this darkness, Saint Saturn._

_Sometimes the bravest thing of all… is to hope_

-Atropos, Brave Saint Saturn

**

* * *

**

_**Nakamori**_

He rubbed his chin as he replayed the play's events in his head over and over again. It had been unnerving, how it had ended up.

And KID most certainly was angry, for he had seemingly disappeared for the moment.

It had been 3 weeks since that play… and no one could really make anything of it. "Nakamori-keibu…?"

He looked up to see Hakuba standing in front of his office desk, "Yes, Hakuba?"

The boy shifted, "Are you thinking of the play, Nakamori-keibu?"

The inspector nodded, "What do _you_ make of it?"

Hakuba blinked in a resigned matter, "The play… it was KID's way of luring out our true enemy and revealing something about that Edogawa kid."

Ginzo blinked, and looked to Hakuba in a questioning/suspecting manner, "What do you mean?"

Hakuba sighed, and sat down in a chair that was in front of his desk, and folded his hands in his lap, "What I mean is… I was informed on the situation of the play beforehand. I was kind of forced into promising not to say anything until now, but… It's become necessary. Kaitou KID… you know how he's been shot at a few times?" Nakamori nodded, "Well, a few of those times… It wasn't just someone out to take a shot on the KID. They… they were out to _kill_ him because of past accidental connections to an underground _mafia_ of sorts… It's.. complicated, and KID wouldn't tell me much… but… He wanted to draw them out by using someone _else_ who's almost just as important to knock out as KID himself to those people."

Nakamori had straightened up by now, "And who is this other person?"

Hakuba smiled slightly, a mysterious smile he had adapted from KID's own, to his own version, "You know that boy, Edogawa Conan? Well, he was the decoy."

Nakamori blinked, a bit alarmed, "What do you mean by that?" He himself had suspected something strange about that boy but… what in the world was this leading them to..?

"Nakamori-keibu… Edogawa Conan is an alias… He seems to have run into some trouble, and somehow managed to get himself stuck as a child. Now.. How this happened… Kaitou KID wouldn't tell me, but… He _did_ let me know, since he knew you and I had suspected the boy, that he is non other than…"

* * *

_**Yowasa made zenbu miserareru kiseki**_

_Showing everything, even weakness, it's a miracle;  
**Kono basho ga sagashiteta ore no iru basho**_

_I'm here at the place I'd been searching for._

* * *

"**_Kudo Shinichi..!_** You _can't_ be serious about this! …Are you?"

Shinichi looked to the other in an annoyed manner, "Of _course_ I'm serious about this, Kaito."

Kaito fumbled a bit, "But, this is insane! It's..! It's..! ….Somehow I find myself liking the idea more and more as we talk about it."

Shinichi quirked an eyebrow at Kaito's words. The teen was most definitely enigmatic… Of course, he _was_ a magician, so who was he to say anything? "Look, I know it will only last a short amount of time, and that it's _dangerous_… But I _need_ to have my body, even if it's for 10 hours."

Kaito huffed a sigh, "So, You just pop a magical pill that Haibara gave you, and poof! You're Shinichi again? Kami-sama..! I can't even imagine _why_ you'd willingly go through that more than once (Forwards _and _backwards)."

Shinichi smirked, "It's not that I _want_ to, but.. Haibara… She's in trouble, and if I can have my regular body for a while.. I can probably manage _something_ to get a lead on her… I _have_ to…"

Kaito sighed, "So.. You want me to go and locate this pill that you just _know_ Haibara's made that's a temporary antidote? Look Kudo, I may be a thief, but I am _not_ a drug detector."

Shinichi smirked, "Awe… But your mom says that you're _quite_ good at locating _lost_ valuables.."

Kaito stared at Shinichi with a slightly awed, but moreso annoyed look, "_Shi-Ni-Chi_…" Conan jumped at hearing Ran's voice come out of Kaito's mouth (The thief loved to do that), "Don't drag my mother into this."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, even Aoko says you're good at finding stuff."

Kaito sighed heavily, giving in, "_Fine_… But _you_ have to buy me dinner."

Shinichi glared at him, "Fine. Deal."

Kaito grinned a grin that was brighter than the sun… and all Shinichi could do was roll his eyes and turn away.

**

* * *

**

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko had been nervous after the play's turn of events.

Haibara had been kidnapped right in front of their eyes.

They had both been shaken to such a point, that they almost didn't know if they should be around Conan-kun anymore.

But that was silly, because Conan-kun always did his absolute _best_ to protect them.

He _had_ taken a bullet that could have killed him for them.

They went to Agasa-hakase's, finally made a decision.

They were going to go to the Detective Agency to confront Conan-kun about just _what_ was going on.

As the two children turned to go to the Agency, they pause when they heard Shinichi-niichan's gate open with a long and scary _creeaakk_ and close with a light click, the figure of a young teen in a black dress shirt and pants with a blue tie appearing before them. The teen very quickly noticed them, "Mitsuhiko…? Ayumi…?"

They were startled, and looked to each other before nodding and going over to the older teen. The teen also walked over them, kind of bewildered, "So it _is_ you two. What are you doing out here instead of being at school…?" When they finally met partway, they were finally able to see the teen in his entirety.

They were startled and pointed, "Shinichi-niichan!"

Shinichi double blinked, half startled, but also expecting this reaction. He smiled slightly and nervously, "Ah, so you _do_ remember me."

Ayumi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Of course we do! You're Ran-neechan's _boy_friend."

Shinichi sweat dropped as Mitsuhiko nodded in agreement. Well… Since Shinichi felt he really _couldn't_ refute that, he decided to go back to the original topic, "What are you doing out here during school hours?"

Ayumi sighed depressively, as Mitsuhiko loosened up a bit, "We were upset about what happened with Haibara-san… and then Conan-kun wasn't in school today so… We wanted to find out what was going on."

Shinichi nodded, crouching down, "I see. Well, what are you going to do now?"

Mitsuhiko and Ayumi looked to each other before turning back to Shinichi, Mitsuhiko answering, "Well… We were going to go to the Detective Agency and-"

Shinichi stood, smiling, "I was going to go there as well. How about we go together, neh?"

The two kids blinked, and even though they were a bit frustrated with Shinichi interrupting them, they followed the teen as he started on his way to the Agency.

After a few minutes of walking, Ayumi piped up, "Uhm.. Shinichi-niichan… Why are you here..? You're gone a lot and stuff…"

Shinichi smiled slightly, looking back at them, "Well, I got a bit of a break…but anyways, where's your friend, Genta?"

Mitsuhiko rolled his eyes, "He got sick (for once) and couldn't come to school today so.. He's home."

Shinichi nodded, looking ahead again.

"…Shinichi-niichan?"

"Yeah?"

Ayumi shifted in her walking before stopping, "Are you really Conan-kun…?"

Shinichi stopped, surprised before turning and looking at the two kids, who looked back with determination and a bit of nervous restlessness. He blinked a bit, frowning, "Why would you think that?"

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko glanced at each other, "Well.. It's just…"

Mitsuhiko stepped forward slightly, "Haibara-san said that her and Conan-kun were older than us… and _you _only appear when Conan or Haibara aren't really around… And then there was that time when we could see what we looked like in 10 years, and… Haibara-san and Conan-kun (especially Conan-kun) didn't wanna see…"

Shinichi raised a hand to his head and rubbed at his head a bit, "So, you think I'm Conan-kun, huh?"

Ayumi practically jumped forward, "And Conan-kun likes Ran-neechan, just like you do! You _have_ to be the same!"

Shinichi blinked, nonplussed by their reasoning's. They weren't particularly _good_ reasons, but at the same time, for a child, they were _valid_. Shinichi rolled his eyes slightly and sighed slightly in defeat, "If you really think I'm Conan-kun, ask me a question that only _Conan-kun_ would know."

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko looked to each other nervously, and then slowly smirked. Mitsuhiko looked up to Shinichi, "When Minami-san had to get dressed and Genta pushed the music start button, why did you pick up the microphone and start singing, even though you're tone deaf?"

Shinichi blinked, slightly annoyed, "Because the crowd was restless and…"

Shinichi paused.

He walked straight into that one, didn't he? He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Ok, fine, you got me. I _am_ Conan-kun, but you two can't say _anything_ to _anyone_ or you'll be in great great _great_ danger, ok?"

The two kids blinked at his bluntness, "Ok."

* * *

_**Tada soba ni omae ga iru nara**_

_If I just have you at my side,_

_**Ikusen no yaiba ni demo ore wa makenai**  
Even against a thousand blades, I won't give in._

* * *

When Shinichi and the kids got to the Detective Agency, Shinichi found himself _not_ appreciating his surprise. There, on the couch sat a one, madly grinning Kaito, an abashed Aoko, and a grumpy Heiji.

Ran smiled nervously after her initial excitement of him being back, "Shinichi..?"

Shinichi went over to Kaito with a bored and agitated expression, "What are you doing here?"

Kaito grinned, "Awe, you don't love me?"

Shinichi's eyebrow twitched as Ayumi and Mitsuhiko tried to not giggle, "No. I don't. Now, I know you're _upset_ about that tracking job I asked you to do but…"

Kaito stood up suddenly, "Akako threatened to turn me into a dog because of that! _That_ is why I can tease you!"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, nonplussed, "..Akako?"

Kaito threw his arms up, "She's a witch! A WITCH! I swear! She's out to ruin my life, and she's _creepy_, even creepier than Haibara! I _swear_ Kudo, if you see her, _run away_."

Shinichi, still, had no idea what he was talking about, when suddenly he got a flashback of a woman in inappropriate clothing with a crystal ball…

"Oh. _Oooh_… So… _that_ was Akako?"

Kaito blinked, "You've met her?"

Aoko raised an eyebrow as Heiji, Ran, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko all listened in, "Uhm… No… Yes… Well… it's complicated."

Kaito stared at Shinichi, "Complicated?"

Shinichi shifted, "I.. Met her in a dream. It really _really_ messed up dream I had after reading too many of Mi-…Manga's"

Kaito got a slightly confused glint in his eye over the 'Mi' thing, but he figured he should let it be, and shrugged, "If you say so."

Shinichi nodded, glad it was dropped.

For now.

* * *

****

_The Sun Rose  
_

_The Sun Set_

_The Moon Wept_

_The Crow Left_

_A Childs Cry_

_Nothing to Say Goodbye_

_A Single Drop_

_The Dove Flew_

_Faltered_

_Dropped_

_All in the Silence of Night_

Kaito sighed softly as he looked at the clock after looking over his and Shinichi's notes, doodling and writing poetic snippets.

Shinichi had 2 hours left before returning to Conan.

He rubbed his eyes as he heard the doorbell. Knowing his mother wasn't there, he pushed himself out of the KID room and went to the door, trying to rub his weariness out of his features as he opened it, "Hell-oh."

Hakuba stared at him blankly, "Do you greet everyone at the door impolitely, or am I just _that_ special?"

Kaito blinked, "Did you just… Make a joke?"

Hakuba raised an eyebrow, "You're surprised?"

Kaito sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "What do you want?"

"I want in."

Kaito blinked, quirking an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Hakuba shifted, "Look- I know you're planning something big with Kudo and Hattori. I. Want. In."

Kaito thought a bit, copying Shinichi's 'thinking' pose, "Now suppose you _do_ come with us… Your deerstalker coat would be a _dead_ giveaway."

Hakuba stared at him blankly, "…_Kuroba_…"

Kaito looked to Hakuba and grinned as he shoved his hands in his pockets again, "Alright, but only if you let _me_ fix you up outfit-wise so you don't wear something dumb."

Hakuba blinked, "You're serious."

Kaito nodded, grinning even more (if possible), "Yup!"

Hakuba sighed. It was going to be a _long_ night.. He just knew it.

And in a creepy mansion far, and yet not _very_ far away, a young woman sat on her 'throne' as she stared at her crystal ball that lit the room dimly. She smirked, '_You boys have no idea what you're getting into…_'

* * *

_**Ima dare no sashizu mo ukenai **_

_We won't accept what anyone tells us,_

_**Aoki yasei o daite**  
And embrace the untamed wilderness._

_**Haruka ni aru taiyou no **  
The sun, far in the distance,_

_**Fumoto o mesashite**  
Is where we cast our eyes._

* * *

Nakamori-keibu stared blankly at the thief who lounged in his office chair, his hat tipped over his face as if sleeping, and with that _damn_ grin of his on his face. He seemed to sleep rather peacefully, considering he was in a police station, "Have you gained some new hobby there, KID?"

The KID's grin got a bit wider (Nakamori shivered, he really _did_ see that grin in his nightmares), "Nope, just for today." The thief tipped his hat up so that they look each other in the eye, "I must say though, this isn't the most comfortable situation, Keibu."

Nakamori blinked, mentally wishing for a cigarette, "That so. Now, why is it you're here KID?"

Kaito laughed lightly to himself, knowing the inspector must slowly be realizing just how _different_ he must look compared to the Kaitou he chased 10 years ago, "I'd like to ask for your assistance. This is something not only myself, but Kudo Shinichi and Hattori Heiji asks."

Nakamori paused, "That Kudo kid is _asking_-!"

Kaito raised a hand, "I'm not done." It was then that Ginzo noticed the KID's features. He was tense, "I also ask this in memory of your dear friend, Kuroba Toichii…"

* * *

Hakuba shifted his gear, surprised at Kaito's ability to gauge just _what_ weaponry he could use appropriately. The British boy smirked, feeling a sense of confidence from the thief's gear. It had felt strange, being given his current ensemble, yet, after putting it all on with the gear, he understood.

This was best suited for mobility, the least amount of weight with the most possible protection.

Kaito was no slouch.

He clipped on the watch presented to him by Shinichi, and he hid away the 'Detective Boys' badge in a hidden breast pocket in his trench coat. He looked himself over again, taking in the black long-sleeved shirt that was a also a bullet-proof vest, his choker (It supposedly could be used to throw off his voice's location, a present from Agasa-Hakase), and his somewhat baggy black pants. He felt awkward, and yet as he shifted his crossbow, the outfit would continue to make more sense. He clicked his gun on the backside of his belt, and placed a dagger on the inside of his pant leg, amazing himself with how much weaponry he'd been given, even just for back-up.

He looked over to Kaito who was in his KID 'uniform,' the flashiest thing available to him, "Do you _have_ to wear that?"

Kaito looked to him and smirked, "Of course, it's a perk to being dead you know- the element of surprise and all."

Hakuba rolled his eyes as he then looked at Heiji, who was wearing an outfit similar to his own, "How are you doing, Hattori?"

Heiji glared at them, "You might as well put black eyeliner on me. Honestly Kuroba!"

Kaito smirked, "Want me to powder your face too? You're a bit too… _dark_ to be goth Hattori-kun, unlike 'Kuba over there."

The British boy humphed as Heiji sighed in annoyance, "If Kazuha saw me-"

"AHO!"

Heiji dropped his sword on the ground, startled as Kazuha grabbed him by the scruff on his top, "What do you think you're doing, leaving me behind! AHO AHO _AHO AHO **AHO**_!"

Kaito covered his mouth, trying not to laugh, but doing rather horribly as Hakuba watched nonplussed, "I see this happens often?"

Kaito nodded as he went off to look for some more gear, "Now Kazuha, please don't kill him! We still need him for tonight!"

Kazuha sighed at Kaito's comment and dropped the Osaka-jin as he picked up his sword, "AHO! What's the big idea suddenly showing up here!"

Kazuha glared at Heiji and then switched to examining her nails, giving off a bored expression, "I want to help, and besides, I want to get back at Vermouth for interrupting the play."

Heiji fumed as Kaito came back with _another_ black outfit, "Here Kazuha, I think this will be alright."

Kazuha looked at it for a moment before looking to Kaito, "You sure do have a lot of girl's clothing Kuroba…"

Kaito grinned, "Comes with the job."

Kazuha blinked and turned, shrugging, "Whatever." She then went to Kaito's bathroom to change herself.

Heiji glared at Kaito, "What. Was. That?"

Kaito blinked, "…Uhm… Hey, your girlfriend can help us out. I gave Shinichi gear for Ran as well since we figured she'd karate chop him to death if he didn't let her come."

Heiji sweat dropped, "I.. Guess. But Kazuha-!"

"Is the same."

Heiji tried to refute that but…

He'd lost before he started.

* * *

_**Saa tori kono michi ikou **_

_So then, along this long road we'll go,_

_**Kanarazu asahi wa noboru **  
As the morning sun will surely rise,_

_**Toki o koe mamoru kara**  
As I'm watching over you across time,_

_**Hikari no arika e mukaou**  
We'll head for the light._

* * *

_Shinichi slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring into a vast darkness. Slowly, he felt a cool breeze pass him as he found himself standing on the roof of Tokyo Tower, looking out across the night lit city. His clothes rustled in the wind, his bangs also getting in the way at times._

'_What am I doing here…?'_

_A soft chuckle rang out, causing Shinichi to spin around and come face to face with, "Kaitou KID!"_

_The thief smiled with his arms crossed as his cape billowed around him, the charm on his monocle playing in the wind, "It's been a while since I've been called that… Shin-chan."_

_Shinichi paused, "Oh hell."_

_The thief smiled more, "Ah, so you recognize me."_

_Shinichi sighed, "First I'm a kid, then I go through bits and pieces of a dead man's life.. And now I'm **talking** to said dead man. Dammit, this **can't** be happening!"_

_Toichii chuckled, "Ah, but it is my boy! It is!"_

_Shinichi rubbed his head in annoyance, "Are you haunting me now?"_

_Toichii exhaled heavily, "No, of course not. I just wanted to.. **teach** you a few things."_

_Shinichi looked to the phantom, studying him a bit, "Teach me..?"_

_Toichii smiled a bit more, "You have a gift… And **I** am the only one who can help you with that…"_

_Shinichi glared, "Gift…?"_

"_You have potential boy, now, pay close attention because I can only go through so much in the time that we have."_

_The teen nodded before stopping, "Uhm.. Why is it I'm able to speak to you?"_

_Toichii's smirk lessened a bit, but stayed, "Because boy, you're dead."_

Shinichi bolted awake, and clutched onto the closest thing to him as tightly as he could, trying to catch his breath. Again. _Again_ he had dealt with Toichii.

It took a few moments for his thoughts to stop spinning before realizing his body was small. '_Conan_.' Shinichi released his death grip on Ran as he realized he was Conan again.

….Ran?

Conan blinked, and then swallowed, '_Oh shit._'

He looked up at the girl who seemed to be looking down at him with a bit of worry, his secret out. '_Was she here the whole time…?_'

Tears gathered in Ran's eyes, "Are you.. Alright now?"

Conan slowly nodded, and she smile a little, relieved, "Never _ever_ do that to me again Shinichi… _never._"

Shinichi nodded slowly, feeling his world spin as he suddenly passed out, knowing that Ran wouldn't kill him for now.

And that's what mattered.

* * *

Kaito walked through the alleyway, tightly grasping a special item in his hand, his breath shaky.

He finally stopped at her apartment, and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

He smiled and made his way to her bedroom window. Once there, his favorite dove landed next to the sill as he laid down his gift, smiling sadly. '_Aoko.. I don't want you caught up in this mess._'

He then continued his decent upwards, leaving his dove with his present, hoping that it would buy him time.

Time was something they couldn't afford now.

For it was… _Time._

A few minutes later, Aoko came into her room and very quickly noticed the distinct sound of a bird cooing at her windowsill. A bird that could only belong to a one Kuroba Kaito.

She sighed lightly and went over to the window, opening it carefully as to not frighten the bird, "You have a message for me?"

The dove cooed in response as Aoko untied the small note wrapped around its leg. Once free of it's burden, the dove flew off in a flurry of feathers. Aoko watched for a moment before looking down and noticing an extra present.

A gold ring with a clear blue stone surrounding a golden 4-leaf clover…

The same clover that was on the KID's favorite charm.

Aoko picked it up shakily, tears slowly gathering in her eyes, "You.. _baka_… What is _this_ supposed to mean to me…! Kaito!" She slid down to the floor and cried softly, clutching the ring and his note in her hands, holding them close to her chest.

She had to help him.

She _had_ to.

She roughly wiped the tears from her face, and stood up slowly, gathering her strength as she slid the ring onto her finger. It was time to pick up where her mother had left off.

_She smiled down at her, "Aoko… what would you do if someone dear to you was in trouble?"_

_Aoko blinked childishly, "I'd protect them!"_

_She smiled a bit more, though with a feeling she wouldn't be able to fully understand until she was older, "What if you had to die to protect them?"_

_Aoko thought a moment, "Well, if they were still alive, I'd still be happy!"_

_Her mother laughed lightly, "I'm glad you answered my questions my dear Aoko…."_

_I'm sorry._

* * *

_**Ima me o sorasanai de ikou **_

_There's no turning away as we go now,_

_**Aoki yasei no mama de**  
Free to do just as we please,_

_**Doko ka ni aru taiyou no **  
Somewhere, there's the glittering of_

_**Kirameki motomete**  
The sun we're longing for._

* * *

Ai tended to Ayumi's wound as best she could, though it was hard since she was bleeding herself. There had been a lot of noise before Ran, Aoko, Kazuha, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko had burst in, and she'd managed to get nicked with a bullet's ricochet. Even so, Ayumi's stab wound, though not fatal, was an extreme burden here.

Mitsuhiko bit his lip as he kept lookout at the door, his small stature a plus in this situation.

Ran held onto the unconscious girl, barely holding back her tears, "Will she be alright, Ai-kun…?"

Ai nodded slightly, "She'll be alright, so long as we get her help soon…" Haibara looked up at Ran, "You should go to him."

Ran blinked, "What do you mean?"

Ai smiled slightly, "I think… I think Shinichi is going to need you very soon, Mouri-san… You should go to him."

Ran straightened up, "Ai-"

Ai looked Ran in the eyes, "Just follow that heart of yours, Angel…"

Ran swallowed heavily and nodded. She slowly got up and Aoko took her place in holding Ayumi, "Alright then…"

A loud _Pi-kon!_ was heard, followed by a few grunts and soon, a pink mist passed by before the door was opened, startling the occupants as Kaito gasped and shut the door behind him.

He slid to the floor and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath, "Kaitou Kid!"

Kaito cracked an eye open, a bit exhausted from all the acrobatics he had to manage already within the hour of having begun their raid with the police and FBI, "Hey there."

Everyone was unsettled by the thief's exhaustion. Ran moved over to him, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Kaito looked up to her and smiled a bit, "Nope, just need to rest for a moment here."

Ran nodded, and as Kaito took in Ayumi's condition, Kazuha stepped in front of him, "Do you know Kudo is?"

Kaito blinked at her, "Uh.. Well… Kind of."

Kazuha huffed, "And what about Heiji?"

"He's fine."

Kazuha nodded, that was all she needed to know.

Kaito then looked to Aoko and blinked, her eyes catching ahold of his, "Kaito…"

His eyes darkened a little in guilt and sadness, "Later Aoko…. Later, I promise."

Aoko looked down and nodded. There was a ruffling of clothes, and suddenly Kaito was right next to her, KID outfit and all, and he took out a watch. Ai raised an eyebrow as the others were a bit confused. Kaito looked to the shrunken scientist, "Would it be alright if I used this to help her relax, and to keep her from waking up suddenly and making her condition worse?"

Ai blinked, "That would be.. Fine."

Kaito nodded and clicked the watch, and used an anesthetic dart on the young girl, "There." He stood and put the watch away, "I need to get back to where Kudo is."

"Take Ran with you."

Kaito raised an eyebrow at Ai before looking to Ran, who seemed as ready as she was going to get, "Alright then."

They walked out of the room, the occupants left behind were left to hope and pray that nothing ill would come of them…

* * *

It had been two days.

Two days since the beginning of the end had started.

They were unnecessary now, having done all that was needed to begin the domino effect.

Kaito breathed in deeply, wracking his brain for something he could do for Shinichi… What could he honestly tell him?

He sat in a park bench, the wind messing with his already wild hair. He closed his eyes and lent back, listening to the slow steps of another.

They came closer and stopped by him before he heard the shifting of their clothes as they sat down next to him, a slight creak from the bench as it showed its age, "Kaito."

He smiled just slightly, "Aoko." He opened his eyes and looked to her, still tired and knowing he still had to give his testimony to Nakamori-keibu.

"The ring…"

"I know."

Aoko sighed as she fingered it a bit, "…Why did you give this to me?"

Kaito smiled a bit more, "I'm not sure…"

Aoko looked to him as he continued, "One day I just decided that you deserved something precious… I've never given you anything particularly special that can last longer than a memory… So I had that ring made…"

Aoko got a little frustrated, "But… why _then_ Kaito..? Where trying to say goodbye..?"

Kaito looked her in the eyes, startling her with their depth, "No. I just… I just didn't know what was going to happen… so I just gave it to you then. I suppose I should have waited… But even though I'm a magician.. I don't know the future, Aoko…"

Tears gathered in her eyes as she lunged herself at her childhood friend, crying and clinging onto him as if for her own life, "Never _ever_ do that to me Kuroba Kaito! _Never!_"

Kaito held onto her, smiling a bit, "I promise."

Meanwhile, Ran watched over the comatose Shinichi as he slept away, oblivious to his surroundings.

"What will you do now, now that you know Conan-kun is Shinichi, and that he had to take a man's life, Mouri-san…?"

Ran didn't even glance at Ai, as she replied softly, yet firmly, "I'm going to stay by his side… He's tried his best to make me happy… and… He's gone through so much, how could I abandon him now, at a time like this…?"

Ai smiled as she closed her eyes and turned, "I'm glad to hear that Mouri-san… Take care of him will you? He's… important to me…" She opened her eyes, "Beside's… I still have something left to do for him so… I need to finish my research. Tell him to not bother me in the meantime, alright?"

Ran nodded, "Alright… and.. Don't work yourself too hard, alright Ai-kun?"

Ai smiled, "I'll try."

The girl left, a soft click was the last sound Ran heard for a long time, other than Shinichi's soft breathing in the cold white room.

* * *

_**Saa onaji kono michi ikou**_

_So then, along the same road we'll go,_

_**Kuraki kouya tsukinukete**  
Breaking through the dark wild lands_

_**Toki o koe tsunaida te**  
Hands that join together across time,_

_**Zutto hanasazu ni hashirou**  
Never letting go, let's run!_

_

* * *

_

Kaito walked through the police department, getting strange looks from the other police officer's. In return, he just grinned and waved as he passed by, causing even more confusion as he made his way to Nakamori's office.

He raised his hand and knocked, "_Nakamori-keibu_?"

He heard a slight shift and a grumble, "KID?"

Kaito gulped, sweat forming on his brow, "_Yes_."

"Come in."

Kaito shifted and opened the door, his palms sweaty as he closed the door behind him.

He stood at the door as Nakamori blinked, "_Kaito?_"

Kaito blushed slightly, smiling a little, "Yeah?"

Nakamori gave him a blank look, "You better not be pulling some prank-"

Kaito sighed and sat down in the seat across from the inspector, "No.. I'm not joking. I'm Kaitou KID, Kuroba Kaito, son of the original Kaitou KID, Kuroba Toichii."

Nakamori tensed, "Boy…"

Kaito lent back slightly, smiling just a little, "There's a reason I picked up where my dad left off, Nakamori-keibu.. I assure you. And no, it wasn't to make you have ulcers."

Nakamori glared at him, "Then what is it boy..?"

Kaito sighed, "Well… You know how my dad died on his last show..? Well, it all kind of started before that- and yeah, this _does _actually lead into my testimony for the case of the taking down of the Black Syndicate… Trust me. Hakuba did, and you can too… Now it all started with a Gem… a Gem that I _still_ have to try and find so no one else with evil intentions will get it. The gem that started it all is called…"

The Pandora Gem….

The Gem of life.

* * *

_Four figures stood in various places._

_A man in the outfit which renowned him to be called a Phantom of the night, watching proudly over his son as he took a step into his adult life…_

_A woman who stood in a police uniform, smiling gently as her daughter began her own step into womanhood, and into a difficult path at first that would slowly get easier over time…_

_An actress who stood in black clothing, smiling down at her Angel and Silver Bullet… her Cool Guy… _

_The two people she put her life on the line for._

_And finally…_

_Finally a young woman watched over her young sister as she began her difficult path through life, knowing that she would pull through, and be happy in the end._

_That was all they could do… For the dead don't usually speak._

_They watch._

_Protect._

_Hope._

_And finally…_

_They fade away._

* * *

_in perfect orbit they have circled  
as the light of many worlds falls softly on their skin  
and days here pass like minutes  
one moment of brilliant daylight will shift into the next  
a flash of dark behind some distant lost moon  
and then it is over  
like the pause before waking  
sleep is replaced by light, and life and hope  
it is the light of one far away sun that has beckoned them to leave  
and the hope of home that has lifted them from slumber  
the hope that; though the dark may come  
the sun also rises _

* * *

Takato: I hope you enjoyed this (for other tidbits after, before, and during the fall of the black org, go to the fics 'In a Lose, Lose Situation, In a Win, Win Situation' alright? I honestly just don't have the writing ability to put in the extra details, and you can get an idea of what happened from those two fan fictions.). I've wanted it to be finished for a while, and now, I can say this fanfiction is as complete as I'm willing to make it. It's been very difficult to pull a plot into this, but... I somehow did it, as scattered and prolonged as it was.

I also didn't want to spoil the 'final mood' with an author's note here, but myeh. I'm unsure if I used this final 'verse' at the end before in this fanfic but.. That's alright. It's from Brave Saint Saturn's Prologue (The light of things hoped for album)

I wish you all the best…

_**Shinjitsu wa Istumo Hitotsu!**_

_**There is Only One Truth!**_

Review


End file.
